Forever Farvande
by k-a-dg
Summary: Series of Tumblr roleplaying threads by users mermaidprincess-ariel & taleofthebottomlessblue, written in 2013. The characters of Eric & Ariel are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.
1. Reunited

Ariel sat on the boardwalk, gazing out at the ocean as the wind blew her red hair in front of her face. She didn't bother fixing it; she was alone, anyways.

She repeatedly drew hearts in the sand as she listened to the waves. Eric was on a "business trip," if you could even call it that. He basically had to meet with other leaders of kingdoms in Denmark just to discuss their kingdoms. Ariel would go occasionally, her being the princess and all, but she just found it too boring. Besides, it wasn't required that she go.

Most of the time when her husband was away, she would meet her father on the shoreline, where he would turn her feet to fins, allowing her to spend the day with her family under the sea. There was not much to do in the castle; Carlotta insisted that Ariel shouldn't help with chores, and she always encouraged her to spend the day in the ocean.

But today, her family was busy, so Ariel had nothing planned for the whole day. Saddened and missing her prince, she sighed as she continued to brush her fingers through the sand.

Eric thanked his lucky stars that he survived the dreadful meeting. To say that the other royals were merely overreacting about every topic that was discussed would be an utter understatement. They addressed the financial issues with terror in their eyes and constant squirming in their chairs, they conversed about mighty countries with a trembling voices yet when they talked about lower countries, they did not restrain to show the excessive pride in their voices. Eric would discreetly roll his eyes in annoyance and carry on with the matters at hand There was a time at the meeting that really struck a chord in him.

 _His hazy blue eyes gazed at the ticking clock hanging on the wall, not paying attention to the gossip that the Denmark delegates were so enraptured in. Eric glanced around the table taking notice that they no longer needed his presence. The sailor prince stood from his seat and gathered his papers. "Thank you for having me, gentlemen." Eric thanked as he began to stride over to the door. "I'll depart from this conversation and send me a letter when-"_

 _"Oh your highness!" one of the younger delegates called. Eric refrained the urge to roll his eyes. He turned around to face the sandy haired man with a sly smirk. "How are your wife and daughter fairing?" He asked in a sincere tone. A few low chuckles could be heard amongst the group. However, Eric was completely oblivious to the snickers made and a genuine grin appeared on his lips._

 _"They're doing great!" Eric replied with a joyous tone. He was about to tell the group that Melody found a shell that had the same color of Ariel's eyes. When suddenly the sandy haired man interjected,_

 _"Good to know! I thought for sure another sea witch was out to get them. Tell me, when you're away, does your daughter go gallivanting about with the merpeople?" Roars of laughter echoed through the room. "Or better yet, goldfish?" Another gust of obnoxious laughter was heard throughout the cramped room._

 _Eric balled his hands into fists, ready to give the young man a shiner. But his conscious outspoke his uncontrollable urge. He was a prince. And princes do not give delegates a shiner. No matter how much they insulted his family. But there was one tactic that he was skilled at that he, for sure, was going to use._

 _"Gentlemen, it is clear to me that throughout my time in this room you have conversed about nothing but yourselves. You disparage on those unfortunate to your high standard of living and make no effort to make their lives sustainable. You cower in fear when talking about prosperous countries, praying that do not invade our country. It is clear to me that you have no other business than to mock others and not attend to the dire situations that require immediate attention. Therefore, I relieve every one of you from your status." A chorus of rageful protests swarmed Eric all at once. "GENTLEMEN!" Eric forcefully shouted. A deathly silence crept into the room. Eric's ebony brows knit together as his infuriated eyes scanned the room. "My word is law. If you refuse to leave this room, the guards outside will be more than happy to 'escort' you out of the building." Eric nodded his head towards all of their gloomy faces. Before he exited the room he stopped and turned around. His eyes meet the sandy haired man's. "Thank you asking about my family, by the way. I'm sure they would be happy to know of your concern about their safety." On that note, Eric slammed the door and left the building._

Eric sighed heavily as the ship docked the royal port. A small grin plastered on his features as he raced down the gangplank. He scanned the beach, knowing that Ariel was probably taking an afternoon stroll around the beach. He spotted her sitting on the sand and tracing the little specks of gold. He quietly sped towards her. He tip toed up to her form and placed his hands between her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered seductively.

Lost in thought, Ariel hadn't even noticed the ship that had docked. She usually did, especially if Eric was away. Sighing once more, she started to stand up and go back inside, but someone had covered her eyes.

"Oh!" she gasped, then giggled as she felt a warm breath by her ear. "No.." she said to herself, a smile beginning to form on her lips. "Eric?" she guessed with a laugh. She reached up to grab the arms that held her, and upon touching them she knew it was her husband.

"No, Sebastian." he joked as he snaked his arms to her waist. He planted a shower of passionate kisses on her neck. Oh, how he longed to hold her like this. All that time wasted on listening to the delegates drone on made him imagine the lovely sensation of holding his wife close. To be in her arms once again. "How has my little mermaid been?" Eric piqued as he swayed the both of them. A dimpled smile crossed his handsome features as he waited for Ariel to answer.

Ariel couldn't stand the tickle torture anymore. She turned in his arms and stood on her toes, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him. "Good," she whispered. Looking up at him, she asked with a chuckle, "How were the meetings?"

Eric divulged himself in the kiss as he tightened the hold on her petite waist." He kept the charming smile on his face, however the smile faltered when she asked about the meeting. He knew that if he told her about what happened at the meeting she would be completely heartbroken. But he would rather find out what happened through him and not from the gossip of the chambermaids. He sighed heavily as he cast his eyes downward and released the grasp on Ariel. "Well, let's just say that it didn't end well. And I might have relieved them from their duties." He grimaced at Ariel as the words came out.

A concerned look came across Ariel's face as she bit her lip. She reached out and gently took Eric's hand, then said softly, "Oh, Eric. Did my…" she struggled for the right word, " _past_ come up again?" She knew the other delegates thought their lives to be absolutely ridiculous, and she knew that it wasn't easy for Eric to deal with. "I'm sorry," she whispered, releasing his hand and looking down at her feet, tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear. She knew he didn't blame her, but she couldn't help to feel guilty about making him go through all the mockery.

His heart wrenched when he saw a mopey expression grace her gorgeous features. Eric exhaled through his nose as he nodded his head solemnly. "It did come up." he informed her with a deep frown on his face. He stepped in front of her and placed his fingers under her chin. He directed her head to him, her sea blue eyes gazing back at him with longing. He gulped and said with pure adoration, "You never have to be sorry about what happened. I could care less about what those posh royals think of me. I care for your well-being, Miss mermaid. And to have them mock our lifestyle is downright immature." Eric has had enough of the royal mockery that was ensuing amongst them and he was determined to put that to an end.

"Enough of that talk, love. I'm finally home and I wanna hear how you're doin'." Eric persuaded as he intertwined their hands and lead them down the beach.

Ariel looked up at him as he led her, and though she knew he was being honest, she still did feel a pang of guilt. She gave him a small smile as he took her hand, and together they walked down the boardwalk to their castle.

"Well, I'm afraid Ursula came back," she said slowly, then stopped walking and looked at him, knowing he would be mad. "But don't worry," she said quickly, " _I_ took care of it." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

His jaw hung open. He blinked several times, not processing what Ariel just told him. "She's back?! How did she come back? We killed her!" Eric shouted in utter disbelief. NO. she couldn't return from the grave. That just wasn't possible. To make matters worse she told him that she took care of it. The sailor prince quirked an eyebrow, slightly baffled at how she took care of the sea hag and a little mad at himself that he wasn't there. Poseidon only knows what Ursula could have done. He raced to her side and gripped her arms. "What happened? Did you get hurt?" Eric questioned with concern and love in his voice.

"I don't know.. I don't know how she did it," Ariel started, looking at the sand as she shook her head. "Maybe she has some sort of alliance.. Another sea creature to help her. Daddy's never mentioned anyone else, but then again he never told me about Morgana either." She shuddered at the memory. "But I'm fine, really," she assured him.

Looking back up at her husband, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Well… I was walking alone on the shore, and then, well, then I just saw Vanessa." She cleared her throat. "And then, she, um," she whispered. "She turned back into Ursula.." She paused.

Eric mentally slapped himself in the face. How could he leave Ariel with that sea bit- er…sea witch. "I'm so glad you're alright." Eric commented with a slight tremble in his voice. He clung to her knowing that with one squeeze of her tentacle , Ariel probably wouldn't be standing here. Eric peered into her sea blue eyes with admiration at the enduring and strong willed woman before him. "I'm so proud that you were brave enough to battle her on her own. His lips crashed on hers holding her in a passionate embrace.

He could not conceive life without his mermaid. His mind and soul could not handle even fathoming the thought of her not by his side. "I hope that the guards were there." Eric said when they pulled back from the kiss. He spent countless hours informing and mentoring the royal guards of what to do and what to expect when Ursula/Vanessa attacked. "Let's just get inside and put the Ursula issue behind us for now." the sailor prince persuaded as he glided his hand on her back and lead her inside the spacious castle.

"Well, I learned from the be-" she started, and was interrupted by Eric's kiss. She gently touched his cheek and giggled before they separated. "Wow, you really missed me, haven't you?" she teased him, then continued, "They were. I mean, she knocked them all aside once she, er, grabbed me. Luckily I had that dagger in my pocket. I, uh, stabbed her." She got quiet, then finished. "Finally, one of the guards swords stabbed her and she headed back to her lair."

After finishing her account, Ariel smiled at Eric as he wrapped his arm around her and walked with him into the castle. She saw Carlotta's silhouette in the kitchen, and upon hearing the door close, their head maid hurried towards them, obviously pleased Eric was home, as the princess was.

"That I did Miss Mermaid." he remark with a playful roll of his eyes. "If only you could know how much." he whispered softly in her ear. He always tended to miss his bright wife with her gleaming smile and alluring voice. His day would not be complete without Ariel being by his side. Even if she was cross at the world, he still found beauty that was deep inside of her.

"It's so good to be home!" Eric boomed with a wide grin spread across his face. Just as soon as he hollered that out, Carlotta zoomed out of the kitchen and tackled the prince in a bone crushing hug. "Oomph." Eric let out as the women's arms squeezed his waist. "I missed you too Carlotta!" Eric said in a high pitched voice. When she finally released him Eric smiled graciously down at the maid.

Not too far behind, Max bounded around the corner and slammed against his master's thigh. Eric wobbled a bit but heartily chuckled at Max's action. Eric bent down on one knee and scratched the sheepdog behind his ears. "How've you been boy?" Max barked ecstatically at Eric question. "this place never gets old." the sailor prince commented as he stood up next to Ariel. "Where's Melody? What has she been up to?"

Ariel chuckled and stepped away from Eric as both Carlotta and Max greeted him. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, she's been visiting with friends practically every day. She's been teaching them how to swim in circles and hold their breath underwater, simple things like that." She waved her hand, dismissing the simple skills. "And, of course, she's been with Daddy and my sisters a lot. We went to see them last Sunday," she informed him, looping her arm back through his. "Today, though, she's spending the day with Andrina. She wanted to show her how to explore reefs and the like."

"That's good to hear." he stated cheerfully. He remember the cruel laughs the royals children gave his daughter on her twelfth birthday. He couldn't express in words how crestfallen he felt when he saw his daughter rush up the stairs with heart wrenching tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. He mentally sighed with relief that Melody was back to her sweet and adorable self once more.

"How are they doing?" Eric questioned with interest. After 15 years of marriage he couldn't have possibly asked for a better in- law- family. Even though King Triton used to despise the whole human race with every fiber of his being, Eric could tell by the loving tint in his eye that he cared for Eric as a son. Which was truly an impact since Eric had never truly known his father.

"Hope she comes back soon." Eric muttered under his breath. "If our daughter has any of your stubbornness, she'll never come out of the ocean until midnight and my hair will eventually turn as white as your father's."

"Hey!" she teased, poking him in the chest. "What about _your_ spirit of adventure? Besides, Daddy wouldn't let her. You know how strict he is. He'd make Andrina bring her home." Her sisters had a tendency to, well, break rules, but not her father. Of course, he loved Melody as much, or probably more, than her sisters did, but he knew rules were rules, and Ariel was finally starting to appreciate that part of him.

"But still, it's not too late. She still has an hour or two before we expect her home."

"My spirit of adventure is still alive through all the chaos that we've been through. The offer of riding on the back of an orca is still up for grabs." Eric offered as he winked at his wife. He nodded his head when she mentioned how strict her father was. "I can tell. He sometimes seems a lot more stringent than Grim." he remarked with a sly smirk on his features.

"And hour or two?" Eric questioned huskily as a sly smirk curled upon his lips. "Well, it appears we have some time to ourselves." Carlotta, taking notice of the attraction between the two coaxed Max to the kitchen for his dinner. He snaked his strapping arms around her waist and pulled her close once more. "What do you wanna do?" Eric whispered with a low voice.

"I don't know if anyone could ever be as strict as Grimsby," she teased, laughing as she was pulled into his arms.

She bit her lip and chuckled, placing her hands on top of his. The mischievousness of her personality grew as she said slyly and slowly. "Well… We could go get sea shells, or maybe see if there's anything new in the shops in town. I mean, the possibilities are endless!" She tapped a finger against her lips. "Unless, of course, there's something you'd rather do instead?"

The sailor prince was about to retort on Grim's strict self when his mind reviewed the answer once more. "Good point." he replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders. When it came to Grimsby, there were no 'if's' 'and's' or 'but's' about anything. HE wanted every little detail to be and none other than perfection. Of course, this was a risky and unrealistic but Grim made sure that something would be as near to perfect as it possibly could be.

"Oh really" Eric piqued with a coy smile gracing his lips and a jet black eye brow rising up in intrigue. "Well the night is young m'lady." He told her enthusiastically as he began to whisk her away from the castle and to the palace steps that lead to the road of the kingdom. "It would be a dreadful shame to waste such a dazzling night." The crisp twilight breeze blew his ebony locks behind him. He savored the outdoor aroma as he linked their hands together. The couple leisurely strolled on the path towards town. "Remember when I first took you into town?" He couldn't suppress the dimpled smile when he mentioned that moment. "How did you feel? I mean, I hope it was good enough tour."

Ariel tucked a lose strand of her red hair behind her ear as she walked in step with her husband, the sounds of the town below their castle getting closer and closer. She looked up at him and replied, "Of course I do, how could I forget? That was the first time I got to spend time with you and figure out how to communicate without my voice." She shuddered with the memory of not being able to talk to him.

"I remember being nervous and excited, and eager," she said as she glanced over at the ocean. "It was my first time experiencing human things, and just humans in general. I will admit, though, every little fact you told me I didn't even here. I was lost in my own little world then." She giggled and rolled her eyes at her naivety.

"If you want," Eric leaned in as the two continued to walk slowly along the path "I can retell everything you need to know." A cunning grin spread across his handsome face as he fixed his gaze on Ariel's warm face. The way the tangerine sky hit her fiery locks made his cheeks flush a tint of magenta.

The sound of high spirited music caught Eric's attention. He was completely caught up with the festivities that he gave a slight jump when he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulder in a friendly way. He let out a hearty laugh through his wide smile, upon seeing the baker. He made pleasant small talk with the townsfolk that passed by the royals. Asking for they were fairing and what sort of business was happening while he was departed. He concluded that everything was running smoothly. "You're a very generous princess Ariel." Eric commented under his breath but loud enough for his beloved to hear. "Thank you for helping take care of the town while I was gone." He thanked in a sincere voice as his mighty hand clasped her petite one.

High sprung music could be heard in the town square. Eric's hazy orbs wandered to the energetic quartet and the villagers dancing merrily to the beat. Some people lightly urged the two to join in on the dance. The sailor prince mock bowed and asked in a polite voice, "Care to accompany me in a dance, your highness?"

With a laugh, she replied, "I mean, I'm sure there's a few things I don't know, but I think by now I understand everything there is to know. Considering Grimsby is always happy to let me know about everything that goes on…"

Ariel stepped back and folded her hands as Eric greeted his subjects, and she admired just how kind and genuine her husband was. He really did care for them, and she knew that one day he would make a great king. She loved that about him.

Giggling, Ariel curtsied and held out her hand. "It would be my honor, your majesty." She twirled around slowly as the music began to get louder.

"Yeah, Grim has a tendency to give more information than needed. But he means well." Honestly, Eric wouldn't know half the knowledge that he knows now if Grimsby had not inquired some facts. The sailor prince was incredibly grateful to have an adviser like Grimsby, who always knew the right things to say at the right time.

He spun her to the beat of the music around the village square. A dazzling smile never leaving his features. A crowd formed around the couple gladly watching the royal couple share a heartfelt dance with one another. It's not very often that the two go to town, but when they do, it seemed like the whole town became livelier than it normally was. He lifted her up and spun her around. With her mesmerizing laughter ringing throughout the town. He placed her back down and returned to the hyped groove.

The duo glided swiftly and slowly as the song began to die down. Once the band drew out their last note, Eric stopped their movement for a brief moment and locked his gaze on her radiant face. The townsfolk clapped and cheered for the band and the sailor prince nodded his head towards the band in appreciation. The quartet smoothly began a slow ballad in which Eric proceeded to draw Ariel even closer to him. The two swayed to the beat, with him feeling content at this blissful moment. "You know this song kinda reminds me of the time when I first took you on the boat ride. And Sebastian was singing that song. How did it go again?" His eyes peered up in mock contemplation. "Oh yeah," he dipped his wife down. "kiss the girl." he whispered passionately and proceeded to plant luscious kisses on her lips.

Ariel continued to twirl and dance in Eric's arms, and when he lifted her up and spun her around, she was reminded of the first time they had ever danced together: the first day she was with him. She laughed at the memory and threw her head back, letting her red hair whip back from her face.

Lost in the dance, the princess could hear the music, laughing and cheering, but she didn't even realize a crowd had formed around her and her husband. All she could see was Eric, staring at her lovingly with that contagious smile of his. And as the music slowed, it was nearly impossible for her to look away from him.

"Oh!" she giggled when he suddenly dipped her, and she threw her head back once more before meeting his gaze. When he mentioned the song Sebastian had sung on the boat, she gasped in recognition as a smile began to form on her face, her lips parting just as Eric kissed her. She wrapped her hands in his hair as she continued to kiss him, oblivious to the cheering that had erupted around them.

The roar of cheers and hollers became distant because he was completely enraptured in the kiss. "You have no idea how much I've missed this." He murmured as his lips grazed her left ear. he could feel her breath on the nap of his neck. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he lifted her up. Her gave her a final embrace before facing the audience that was apparently staring at the couple. Some with misty eyes. Eric interlocked his fingers with hers and waved to the people.

He strode away from the band with Ariel in tow, as the sea of people parted away from the royals. The moon loomed over giving the town a fluorescent and romantic atmosphere. His eyes traveled upward, to see the twinkling stars hanging above the world. He glanced back down at Ariel noticing that her eyes had just as much twinkle as the beaming stars. He gently squeezed her hand, attempting to break out of the lovey dovey trance for now. "Are you hungry?" Eric questioned. For he could smell the faint scent of pastries in the distance. Two weeks away from his homeland food made him strive for a homemade food.

His lips tickled her neck, and she giggled before opening her eyes to see many more eye watching them. She awkwardly laughed and cleared her throat, feeling herself blush as Eric lifted her up. However, she was able to calm down once Eric took her hand, and she felt herself relax as she waved with him to their giddy subjects.

She was grateful that he pulled her away, and as she walked with him, she looked up and noticed the stars. "How strange… The stars haven't been out since you left," she commented. She turned to look at him and found him staring at her again before asking if she was hungry. As if on cue, she heard her stomach faintly growl and she instinctively clutched it.

"I think something to eat would be a good idea," she replied with a grin.

"Good, cause I can taste the food from here." Eric remarked in a voice only she could hear. He opened the door to the baker's shop and let her enter first. The barker welcomed the couple with an animated tone as he polity awaited for the two to choose. A few minutes later they left the bakery with their food in a little bag. Eric held the bag in one hand and the other hand interlocked his finger's with hers. He guided Ariel to a spot a little ways away from the town. He set the bag under the willow tree and sat himself down, with his back resting against it. He patted the vacant spot next to him as he glanced up at Ariel with pleading eyes.

He began to munch on his cheese roll with his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder and her head resting on his toned chest. He sighed contently as he rubbed his hand on her delicate shoulder. "You know," Eric started as he swallowed the last bit of the cheese roll. "soon we're going to have to be crowned king and queen." Eric stated in a serious yet gentle tone. He fixed his gaze on her. Her round sea blue orbs gazing back at him. A genuine smile crept on his lips. "And I think you will be a gracious and knowledgeable queen. You will have nothing to fear, love. " Eric soothed as he closed his eyes and brought her closer to him. He lightly kissed her forehead.

After picking out a few things for them to eat, Ariel thanked the baker and gratefully followed Eric, thankful to get away from the constant eyes of the people watching everything they did. It was wonderful that they admired them so much, but sometimes Ariel just wanted some privacy.

Upon reaching the swaying willow tree that looked out onto the water, Ariel relaxed into Eric's arms, her legs feeling tired from all the dancing and walking the couple had done. After finishing her cheese roll, she turned onto her stomach and rested her chin on Eric's chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt quietly.

When he mentioned their upcoming coronation, Ariel's content gaze faltered and she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest as she tucked her hair behind her ear silently. "I don't know," she mumbled, her expression downcast. She didn't want to ruin the happy evening they had together by talking about her insecurities, so she said nothing and instead rested her head on her knees, hugging them close to her.

Eric frowned at his wife's position. He mentally hit himself. ' _Why bring up a subject like that you dolt!'_ Eric angrily thought to himself as he scooched closer to her. His fingers brushed against her delicate chin and tilted it to his adoring gaze. "Hey, I'm sorry I brought it up." Eric shook his head and brought her into a compassionate embrace. He wanted nothing more to wipe away her insecurities that were obviously there. The last thing he wanted to do was create a bigger fear in her heart.

However, an idea popped into his mind. One that will definitely make her smile. Or at least forget about what they were originally talking about. A playfully mischievous grin crept on his face as he eyed her up and down. He stealthily snaked his hand over her waist. Silence. Good. His plan was going smoothly. Eric diverted his eyes away from Ariel and stared intently at the ocean. More silence. Suddenly, the sailor prince sent the former mermaid a barrel of tickles at her waist, using both hands. Her furious giggles were contagious, making Eric burst into a fit of laughs himself. "You can't run away!" Eric exclaimed as he continued his irresistible tickles.

She looked up at him and forced a small smile. "It's okay," she said and gently squeezed his hand reassuringly. But she soon released it and looked away just as he embraced her.

Sure, she was happy to be Queen. But she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Although she knew the people loved her, a thought always crept into her mind that she didn't deserve to be Queen. She'd only been human for a few years, and now she had to rule over a kingdom? She always had this fear, that the people didn't really think she was fit to rule. How much could she possibly know about ruling? For goodness sake's, she'd used a fork to brush her hair for years. Simply, she didn't feel she deserved it, and she didn't think Eric deserved to have such a naive Queen.

Lost in her thoughts, the redhead didn't notice Eric had suddenly grown quiet and wrapped an arm around her small figure. Suddenly, she gasped with a smile and laughed loudly, falling onto her back as she tried unsuccessfully to pull Eric's hands away from her waist. Her hair cascaded onto the grass and she threw her head back, unable to control her laughter.

His hands slowed their frantic pace and he admired her dazzling smile that was clouded by her fiery locks. Eric snickered lightly as he swept away the loose strands. A swell of pure love emotions coursed through his body, but mostly his heart. He couldn't get that sweet laughter out of his head. It made his stomach do summersaults and his cheeks tint magenta. He caressed her rosy cheeks and planted a firm kiss on her lush lips.

He wanted nothing more than to hold the way he was at this very second. This moment…it was more than just bliss. It was pure elation. Like he was floating on cloud nine. When he parted from the kiss, he flipped her over so that she was on top of him. He grinned up at her with a devilish smirk. "So, what to do now Miss Mermaid." he whispered more of a statement than a question. He patiently waited for Ariel's response.

When he kissed her she finally stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around him as much as should could, not letting go until she was resting on his chest again. She slowly and quietly folded them across his chest, resting her chin on them. She looked up and gazed at him, feeling her hair wrap around her arms.

"I don't know," she whispered back in the same tone, biting her lip with a grin.

Adorable. Simply adorable. The way her hair curtained her lovely face made Eric's mind go one tracked. A crooked grin formed on his lips as his narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Well, gee, I was thinkin' about doing something, but it requires us to be in our room." he winked up at his wife with a slick smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Oh really?" she said innocently. She raised her eyebrows with a devilish grin on her face, a rush of adrenaline running through her. She quickly kissed him, but not long enough that she knew he would want, knowing it would drive him crazy. Then, she lifted herself off of him quickly and turned, looking behind her while pulling her hair to one side.

"Well are you coming or not?" she said, feigning annoyance. Then she added seductively, "I don't want to wait all night."

His eyes immediately lit up at the sound of her seductive voice. "Well what are we standing around here for?" Eric hastefully hoisted himself up and raced towards Ariel. From behind, he laced his strapping arms around her waist and lead her down the road. He inhaled her fragrant scent of the sea and sighed contently. The palace was in plain view and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. With his words lingering on and on. "I really don't want to keep you, my love." He huskily spoke as a slick grin formed on his features as the two ventured up the palace steps.

She grinned up at him and raced into the castle, quietly pulling him along so they wouldn't alert the castle staff. But suddenly, she heard Carlotta's voice, and she grimaced, her whole body shaking with excitement.

She stopped on the stairway and listened to see what Carlotta was saying, something about Melody. Oh no. They had forgotten about their daughter's expected arrival. Ariel groaned and bent over the banister to try to hear Carlotta, her mind barely able to concentrate.

 _"Ariel, His Majesty King Triton came up to the shoreline before. He said Melody would be spending the night with her aunts. He thought it would be alright with you, and she will return tomorrow afternoon,"_ Ariel heard her say as she looked deeply into Eric's eyes pleadingly.

So close. And yet so damn far. Eric restrained the urge to bolt up the stairs in high anxiety. He whirled his head to Carlotta, mentally absorbing what Carlotta told him. Well, he did want to see his daughter soon, but it wouldn't hurt anybody for her to spend the night at Atlantica. "I see nothing wrong with that. She can stay." Eric nodded his head toward the maid as he scooped his wife in his arms and threw her over his muscular shoulder. Eric held back a few snickers that he knew were coming but instead he smiled teasingly at the maid. "Goodnight, Carlotta." the sailor prince called over his shoulder as he bounded up the palace stairs.

Once at their bedroom door, Eric hastefully yanked the oak door open and entered with his wife still firmly placed on his shoulder. He kicked the door closed and darted to their grand bed. He gently lifted her off and placed laid her on the comfy bed. he dashed over to the other side and peeled off his leather boots. He flailed on the bed and crawled on top of her. Without further ado, he showered her with an abundant amount of kisses. He smiled through the kiss as his lips crashed with hers.

Ariel gasped and giggled as Eric lifted her up, playfully biting his shoulder as he spoke to Carlotta, her stomach doing somersaults in anticipation of what was coming next. When he yanked open their bedroom door she quickly thrust her arm out to push it shut, thankful for the automatic lock it had on it.

She purred and sighed contentedly when she was placed on the bed, hoping for a brief moment of relaxation before the busy night she knew was ahead. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she waited for him, making herself busy by messing up her hair and stretching her arms out to the side of her; intentionally, she was in a vulnerable position. When he collapsed on top of her she intertwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him as close to her as possible while kissing him fiercely. Gosh, how she had missed her husband.

The princess smiled as she kissed him, knowing she was in for a long, exhausting, blissful night with the love of her life.


	2. Enchanted Morning

The sun's rays beamed through the thin violet curtains hung over the cracked window and shone right to Eric's dozing form. His eyelids began to flutter open, inhaling the sea salt scent that wafted into their chambers. He eyes closed in complete elation fondly remembering the previous night's engagement and foreplay shared with his beloved. After 15 years of marriage, Ariel still had the ability to make him blush furiously. She possessed that undeniable charm and arousing persona which made the moment all the more rapturous.

His eyes descended down to see her snuggled on top of his toned chest, snoozing contently. He gingerly wove a hand through her lavish crimson locks while the other hand idly massaged her bare back. An immediate shiver traveled up his spine when he felt her leg twitch on his leg. Eric shook his jet-black mop top and leaned in closer to her.

A soft melody crept into his mind. A song that would never grow old of hearing. A song that made Eric go weak in the knees. A tiny grin formed on the corner of his lips as he gradually began to close his eyes. He hummed causally through the silence as he continued to hold his wife. And the song that he hummed to, was none other than the one that Ariel sung to him when she rescued him from utter peril.

Ariel awoke quietly when she heard the vibration of Eric's chest. Her eyes fluttered open, but she lay there silently, listening to him hum to the song she had sung in her grotto, and to him on the shore, a day she would never, ever forget. She resisted the urge to move, enjoying the feel of his hand on her back.

But gosh was she exhausted. Her muscles ached, more than they usually did, and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Strange, but she shook it off as nothing.

She could feel his breath on her neck, and quietly, she started to hum along with him, closing her eyes again as a smile began to form on her tired lips. The memory of her singing in her grotto with Flounder was vibrant in her thoughts.

His wife's voice rang through the room. Music filled the air as the couple continued to hum. Never had he thought, when he was an eighteen-year-old boy, that his life would be this prosperous. He once thought that he would never find her. After all of that time of scourging every for the mystery maiden, it never occurred to him to look under the sea.

Mermaid or human, she was his love and life. And that was never going to change. His eyes flickered open and he gazed down at her humming form. He ceased his humming for a moment and just listened complacently to her harmonious voice. "How did that song go again?" Eric murmured in a deep voice. His hand that occupied her hair ventured down to her waist. He secured his hold on her as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. "I was partly in a daze, so I don't remember much of it." A dimpled smile graced his features as he leaned down. "Will you sing for me, my little mermaid?"

Ariel stopped humming when she heard her husband speak, and a smile crept onto her face. Pulling the blanket up over her chest, she turned over so that she was facing the ceiling, saying nothing. She kept her eyes closed, hugging the blanket close, and took a deep breath.

A flood of memories enveloped her mind, seeming as if it were yesterday. She remembered the words perfectly. So in a quieter, slower tone than usual, Ariel began to sing.

" _What would I give to live where you are?… What would I pay to stay here beside you?…"_

His smile did not fade throughout her passionate melody. HE could not suppress the undeniable love that was stored deep inside of him. He felt utterly overwhelmed with this new-found love for her whenever she opened her mouth in song. His eyes traveled down to her delicate form with her voice melodiously singing out the whimsical words. His cheeks flushed a light shade of magenta when she sang the words, _"Just you and me. And I can be, part of your world."_

Eric drew out a long, content breath as she sweetly sang the last word. Eric snaked his arm around her waist and dragged her closer to him. He gently rested his messy raven hair on top of her patch of fiery locks. "I think that song gets more beautiful every time you sing it love." Eric complimented with a charming grin on his face. A thought suddenly struck him, a thought that has never occurred to him before. His gaze drifted down to hers where their eyes both locked. "Ariel, any merman would battle a monstrous sea witch to have your hand in marriage." Eric paused for a brief second before continuing, "What made you choose me?"

Ariel suddenly opened her eyes, blushing slightly when she complimented her. But when he asked his question, she could tell by his voice that he was anxious, almost jealous. She turned to face him, now on her side, her head resting on his chest. She looked up at him, her thin eyebrows giving him the same worried expression. She reached up, gently touching his face.

"Well, when I was that age, I wasn't really looking for love," she explained. "My only concern was becoming a human. I never planned on falling in love with one." She paused for a moment, a flood of memories rushing through her. "But when I saw you on the ship that day, on your birthday… Something just clicked. As soon as I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you. Of course, I had only climbed up the side just to get a closer look at humans; I wasn't looking for one to love me." She stopped for a moment, suddenly feeling very shy.

A shiver surged down his spine from her fragile touch on his face. He could not resist the faithful love that was shown through her sea blue eyes. When she recalled her memories to him, Eric recounted his own memories from his 18th birthday. The memory will never fade away. No matter how traumatic it might have been, he always thanked his lucky stars for Ariel saving his drowning form. Her little speech just proved to him of how much she deeply cared and loved him.

"Ariel, you sacrificed your life in the sea to experience life on land. And I am the luckiest man in the world to be apart of this journey with you." The sailor prince planted a sumptuous kiss on her forehead before securing his loving hold on her. "I'm just glad that Triton allowed me to marry you." Eric chuckled lightly as he playfully rolled his eyes. "But I'm just glad to he's my father in law." Eric paused as his eyes gazed away in the distance. "I'm happy to have a father figure back in my life again."

As Ariel listened to him, her content gaze turned into a frowning one. She knew it was difficult for Eric to talk about his father, and although Grimsby had been his guardian, she knew he was more of an advisor and teacher than a parent. Saying nothing, the redhead pulled herself closer to Eric, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gazed at him empathetically.

"You know, you're like the son he's never had," she reassured him. "Just think about it. Before us, he didn't even break the surface. He hated humans, ever since.." she paused, trying to regain her composure, "ever since my mother…" She couldn't finish, but she simply shook her head. Now was the time for her to reassure him, not the other way around. "You changed him. Even I couldn't do that. Not Sebastian, not my sisters, no one. Just you."

Eric nodded his head, intently listening to what Ariel had to say. He stroked her hip when she choked about the subject of her mother. He tended to think every now and again that, deep down inside, Triton still had a deep seeded hatred for him. But Eric realized that he wouldn't be lying in this bed with Ariel 15 years later if Triton truly despised him. A tiny grin formed at the corners of his lips as he lowered his gaze to Ariel. "It's nice to have to have a father around. My parents would have adored you. But since Grims is considered my guardian, he simply loves you just as much as me." He gave his lovely wife a dimpled smile, exposing his pearly white teeth.

His hand traveled up to her stomach and laid it on top of her belly button. He nuzzled his tussled raven-haired mop top against her red, tangled curls. "Did you know we've been together fifteen years, love?" His hazy eyes drifted down to her, with a dazzling smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Did you know how much I cherished every waking second of those years?" he questioned in a hushed whispered, with his mouth grazing her ear.

Ariel grinned up at him, so happy that he was in a better mood. She placed her hands on top of his, burying her face into his neck. "Hmm… That long already?" she murmured, kissing him gently. Fifteen years with her prince. And it seemed like so much less. Amazing how fast time went in the human world. She still wasn't completely adjusted.

Just then, a gust of wind blew through the large window in their room, making Ariel's teeth chatter as she got as close to Eric as she could, pulling the blanket even closer.

Noticing her distress from the cold breeze, Eric assisted in pulling the sheets closer around them. He looped his strapping arms around her frame and hugged her close. Her admirable touch brought his world to motion as his eyes gazed up at the ceiling. Another thought struck him. Not now. He couldn't mention that. The very last thing he wanted to do was ruin this blissful moment. Eric peered down at the high-spirited mermaid resting upon him.

He lowered himself to her level with a dimpled smile gracing his elegant features. "So, tell me Miss Mermaid," Eric began as he began planting innocent kisses upon her tender neck. "why do you have to be so darn adorable?" A dazzling smile sneakily crept upon his lips beginning the second round of abundant kisses

Ariel giggled, leaning her head back to expose her neck as she enjoyed Eric's affection. She was so happy, unable to imagine a more perfect way to spend their morning.

But she had a feeling that something was wrong. She wasn't sure what, but after being with Eric for so long, she could tell when he was hiding something from her, even if it was only to not upset her. Turning her head back to look at him again, she locked eyes with him, looking at him questioningly. "Everything's okay, right?" she asked innocently as she began to bite her lip.

He could sense her quizzical expression peering up at him. Eric's eyes latched onto her innocent one's and he exhaled heavily. He started back up again, quickly reviewing the conversation in his mind. He hoped that she would take his thought on the subject into consideration and not flat out reject to the possibility.

Just as Ariel was about to question him once more Eric interjected, "What do you think about having another child?" the sailor prince asked with a confident voice as his eyes gazed down to her. He spent a majority of his free time contemplating about having another child. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind that he loved Melody, but one more child to love and to nourish wouldn't hurt anyone. It's true, he felt the cold, harsh sting of reality that his little princess was growing up and would no longer be the same little girl that begged him to read her a bed time story. After a few moments of silence Eric began his speech over why this should happen "Ariel, this has been on my mind for quite some time and I won't let you do anything you don't want to do and I feel that bringing another child to the world will bring the family together-" Eric continued to ramble to Ariel.

When hearing Eric's question, Ariel's eyes flew open and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She sat up abruptly, but smoothly, staring ahead as she listened to him. However, she soon became aware of the nervousness in Eric's voice as he rambled on and on.

She turned her head to look at him, then gently reached out to grasp his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's okay," she said simply, giving him a small smile.

To be completely honest, the idea of another baby never even crossed Ariel's mind. Of course, a few years after Melody's birth, when she was still very young, the redhead had considered it once or twice, but always disregarded it as unnecessary. But she didn't want to disappoint Eric, that was for sure. She wasn't objected to having another baby, but she knew she needed to think about it first. Moving her gaze downward, she set her eyes on the faded, but very much still there, stretch marks near her hips from Melody's pregnancy. She stayed silent, taking a strand of fiery hair in her fingers, twirling it around absentmindedly.

What if she couldn't do it again? It had been 13 years since she was pregnant; almost as long as she had lived as a mermaid. She remembered pain, and worry, wondering for all those months if their baby would be… normal. Ariel's genes could still have traces of mermaid in them, and what if.. What if this time they weren't so lucky? What if the baby was part.. mermaid? It would be seen as a monster, unaccepted by the whole kingdom. Already having insecurities of her own regarding acceptance, she knew that that was the last thing she wanted for any child of hers, especially after seeing how Melody was when she thought she wasn't "normal."

All these thoughts running in her head, she sat there quietly, continuing to weave the strand of hair between her fingers.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Eric thought irritably to himself. He made her more distressed than she should be. It was just a suggestion! Why did he have to take the baby proposition out of context?! Eric sighed heavily and reeled her closer to him. He lightly brushed his lips against her crimson lock. His hand slithered up her smooth arm and linked their fingers together. He idly weaved both of their hands through her lush patch of red hair.

"Hey," Eric paused seeing her eyes still cast down. "Look at me love." his voice oozing with warmth and affection. His other hand directed her chin to his adoration gaze. "I love you. More than anything and anyone. And I could not be happier with the life that we are living together." He let a moment of silence slip between them. "It's whatever you wanna do, Ariel." Eric gave her hand a gentle squeeze before closing his eyes and waiting for her response.

Ariel finally looked at him, studying his expression. She thought again for a moment. Another baby wouldn't be so terrible, would it? She could get through it, and if… If the baby wasn't.. normal, then the trident must be able to fix it, right? It could change her from mermaid to human at any time, so why not one little change, only once?

Now that she thought about, she did miss being able to hold a newborn in her arms, teaching it to walk, talk, seeing its expressions as it learned. And it would give her another chance to do things right; not to keep her past life a secret, as they had mistakenly done with Melody.

A smile crept onto her face. She kept her eyes locked on him, leaning in and resting her forehead against his. "Yes," she whispered, already giddy with excitement. "We can try. I love you, too."

His eyes snapped open and instantly locked on to hers. A mix between appalled and excitement crossed his face. His twinkling eyes peered down a t her, with a smile plastered on his face. "We can try." Eric repeated as he puckered his lips and placed them upon hers ever so smoothly.

Eric's beating heart practically leaped out of his chest. What he would give just to make his wife smile that award-winning smile. That certain smile that dazzled the crowd. The smile that could cease all conversations and stare at her radiant beauty. He snuggled against her petite form. Her soothing touch giving him uncontrollable chills. "You know, I always wondered what it would be like to have a boy in the family." Eric stated in a hushed tone. His breath trickling down her ear.

Ariel saw Eric's face completely light up, and she immediately knew she had made the right decision. After kissing him, she pulled away, one hand still around his neck while the other reached up to touch his cheek briefly as she studied his elated expression. The only thing she ever wanted was to make him happy. She then laid down against him, basking in his warmness, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable.

"A little boy.." she mused, mostly to herself, a smile forming on her face. She giggled at the thought.

Once he saw that bemused smile creep onto her features, Eric couldn't help but let out a delighted snicker. He felt a warm soothing tingle surge through him when he felt her smile against him. He traced tiny circles on her belly, hearing her harmonious giggle as he continued to trace.

The sailor prince nodded his head casually with a gleaming smile gracing his lips. "Yeah. A little boy." His mind wondered what he would look like. Would he have Ariel's or Eric's hair color? Would he have Ariel's or Eric's eye color? All these questions swirled through his mind. He exhaled through his nose and drifted his gaze down to met hers. "We're in this together, love. No matter what." He pecked a delicate kiss upon her smooth forehead and laid back against the fluffed pillows.

Ariel placed her hands on his and laid back against him again, enjoying the sensation. She almost forgot that she wasn't pregnant. Not yet.

She bit her lip with a chuckle, saying, "But the only problem is, I'm not pregnant." She blushed a bit, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I know you're not pregnant now, love." Eric growled seductively at his blushing wife. He drew himself closer to her, making this morning beside her more intimate. He collided his lips against her, with his eyes closed. He let the sumptuous kiss linger for a few moments before opening his eyes and lowering his forehead to hers. "Let's say we add another member to the family." Eric stated with a charming grin plastered on his handsome face. He began another round of passionate kisses on her face, eager to be next to her.

Ariel stayed silent as she pulled herself up again, grasping Eric's neck with her petite fingers as the blanket slid off them. A smile grew on her lips before they met her husband's, closing her eyes tight as she relied on her senses. She pressed her body against his as an image formed in her head.

Her arms, holding a small, sleeping baby.


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Eric's chest rose and fell in a moderate rhythm. His head rested against one of the many fluffy, feather pillows. Suddenly his slumber was disturbed by the aching sensation surging through his throat. Eric inwardly groaned and proceeded to try to cough away the sore feeling. Nothing. The sailor prince rubbed his drowsy face, attempting to wake up. He lifted the tangled sheets and tossed them to the side. A freezing shiver flooded through him once he planted his feet on the wooden surface. Eric gulped and another agonizing burn blew through his throat. With his eyes fluttering open he lifted his head up, but immediately squinted at the faint glow coming from their bedroom bathroom.

His ears perked up to the sound of anguish cries that sounded remarkably like Ariel's voice. Eric burst into action and, with much as much energy as he could muster so early in the morning, proceeded to zoom to the bathroom. Once he opened the cracked door, he gasped at his wife's form fiercely clinging to the toilet. He dashed to her side and bent down beside her. Ariel's whimpers made Eric cringe with utter desperation. There was nothing he could do except hold beck her flowing ruby strands and soothe her aching pains. "Shh, love." Eric whispered evenly. "It's going to be okay, Ariel."

Ariel felt awful, her stomach churning as she groaned. She had been awakened about half an hour ago, feeling an extreme nauseous feeling wash over her. So, trying not to wake Eric, she slipped into the bathroom where her retching had begun.

And now she was exhausted, just wanting desperately for the ill feeling to end so she could crawl back into bed. As she crouched on the tile floors, she pushed one of her hands under her bangs, feeling the beaded sweat on her forehead, while the other clung to the cold seat.

She heard the door creak open and was thankful to hear Eric comforting her. She said nothing but tried to relax, focusing on her breathing. Within a few more moments, the nausea seemed to subside, and her abdomen no longer clenched in pain.

Looking up at Eric, she offered him a weak smile. "I'm sorry I woke you. Dinner must have been undercooked last night, or something.." she shook her head. Then, standing up again, she walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mouth a few times, her legs strained from crouching for so long.

With a yawn, she reached over and squeezed her husband's hand, reassuring him she was alright. "Thank you, Eric," the redhead said sweetly, wanting to reach up and kiss his cheek, but stopping herself. She didn't want him to feel sick, too.

The sailor prince shook his tussled mop top and glowered sweetly down at his fragile wife. "No need to apologize, love." his hands rubbed the surface of her back as he led her to the sink. "Maybe dinner was under cooked. I'll tell Chef Louie to be a little more cautious on cooking." Eric side stepped to the door, waiting patiently for her rinsing to be done.

Despite her current condition, her little yawn his cheeks tinted a bright shade of magenta. His fingers laced around her as he gave a reassuring squeeze. "You're more than welcome, Ariel." he commented lightly as he lead her out of the bathroom and to her comfy bed. He peeled back her sheets and patted the space before him. "I just hope you feel better in the morning." he stated hopefully as he crossed over to his side. Eric gradually crawled back into bed and pecked a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Good night Ariel." At that note, he snuggled into his pillow and silky sheets and drifted back into slumber.

"Me too.." she mumbled with another yawn, crawling into bed and pulling the sheets up over her body, now cold from being on the floor for so long. She hugged her knees to her chest, spreading out her red locks across her pillow and away from her face. "Good night," she whispered. In a few moments, she was asleep again.

A few hours later, the princess woke up suddenly, the nauseous feeling taking over her again. "Oh no," she groaned, clenching her teeth and running into the bathroom as quickly and quietly as she could.

She was sick again, for about the same amount of time as during the night. "What is going on," she said to herself, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. "This is crazy.." She stood and walked over to the sink, looking at her pale face in the mirror as she leaned over, resting her head in her hands. If the food was the problem, last night's events would have been the end of it. But it wasn't.

She continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out why she was so sick so suddenly. Louie had been their chef for years, and he never had cooked something incorrectly. And besides, Eric wasn't getting sick. Grimsby wasn't. Carlotta wasn't. _Only her._ Ever since Eric got back..

Wait. A thought grew in Ariel's mind. No. It couldn't be. She whipped her head towards the cabinet. Slowly she walked towards it, her heart thumping.

A girl's tiny and angelic giggles swirled through his mind. Eric stood on the shore, his feet being submerged in the slushy and moist sand. A waft of salty sea air breezed by. The sailor prince shut his eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Another round of adorable giggles echoed in the distance. Eric peered in the general direction the laughter was coming from and saw a patch of long jet-black hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Daddy!" the little girl beckoned enthusiastically. She rotated around, and the little girl was none other than beaming, six-year-old Melody. Eric's lips curled in a dazzling smile, exposing his dimples. He jogged over to Melody who was bent down on the sand admiring the sand castle she made. "Daddy! Daddy! Look at my sand castle!" Melody fervently explained to him. Eric nodded his head and came down on his knees. "Isn't it peertyful?" questioned the six-year-old with a sheepish grin.

"Sure does, Melly." Eric commented in an impressed voice. True the castle was slightly lopped to the side but Melody made her sandcastle all by herself. Eric cocked his head to the side and stroked his chin in mock thought. "Hmm.." Eric hummed quizzically. "What is it Daddy?" Melody piqued curiously as her large sea blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Well, you wanna add a couple of seashells to make it more peertyful?" His hazy blue eyes gazed back down at her with his eyebrow cocked in intrigue. Melody's face instantly lightened up and suddenly made a mad dash for the shore. Just as she was about to scourge the shore for colorful seashells, she raced back to Eric and gave Eric a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy!" she graciously hollered before zooming back to her spot.

Eric's fingers brushed the spot on his cheek where Melody's peck had been. Nothing but adoration came upon his face as his daughter dug through the damp grains of sand. Her adventurous spirit on the beach seemed utterly adorable to him. She seemed was perfectly giddy. Oh, how he prayed that this dream was a reality. That Ariel, Melody, and Eric would spend the day playing and enjoying their time together on the shore.

 _Breathe, Ariel, breathe._ Taking a deep breath, the princess approached the cabinet, her heart physically pounding in her chest. She slowly opened the door with a creak and reached in, pushing different medicines and other hygiene-related items away. Finally, at the back of the cabinet, hidden in a corner, she found what she was looking for. Something she hadn't used for 13 years.

Her hand was shaking as she opened the pregnancy test, trying to calm herself. Her emotions ranged from nervousness and anxiety to hope and excitement. She closed her eyes and exhaled again before taking the test.

Afterwards she sat on the toilet seat, tapping her foot and biting her lip, the thermometer-like object blankly sitting on the counter. A few minutes passed, and the redhead's heart rate only increased. But then, finally, she saw a little symbol appear on the screen, giving her all the answers she needed.

Positive.

The sun's bright rays beamed down upon his tanned skin. His head resting against his intertwined hands and casually lying on the soft sand. With his eyes closed, Eric leisurely listened to Melody's gleeful screams, Ariel's elated voice, and Max's vigorous barks. All was content. His family was at peace, enjoying life that was passing them by. Of course, Ariel, Melody and Max were all figments of his mind but this dream seemed all too good to be true and real.

Of course, he knew that he couldn't maul over the tide that has already passed. But nothing could keep him from dreaming and imagining what could have been. If Melody was allowed to play and explore on the beach when she was little then maybe the tension would not have been existent through the minority of her life. There was no doubt in his mind that Ariel made this decision to build the wall out of love. All the more reason of why he adored his wife so much.

A thought crept into the content moment. He really hoped that Ariel was happy with the life she was living now. What if she did get pregnant? How would she feel? His only wish would be to make her happy. What if she wouldn't be happy? What if she stresses about every little thing to the point where she can't keep her sanity? He hoped that she truly meant that she wanted another child as well. All of the questions swirled through his dreaming mind. He grunted in his sleep and rolled over on the bed.

Ariel stared at the little plus sign in wonder, and suddenly it hit her. "Oh, my gosh!" she practically squealed, jumping up from the seat and bouncing on her toes, one hand covering her mouth and the other holding up the test. She paced excitedly back and forth in the bathroom, moving one hand over her stomach.

After a few moments she tried to calm herself down, trying to wipe the glowing grin from her face. She still looked pale as she stood there in her nightgown, but now she didn't even care. _I am going to have a baby._

Noticing the sun peep up from behind the clouds, Ariel slowly creaked open the bathroom door, butterflies flying through her stomach. _Or was that the baby!?_ She tiptoed back to her room, noticing Eric shift around in bed through a crack in the door.

She pushed the door open, standing in the threshold. She gripped the test in one hand, her arms dangling at her sides. In a tone she hoped wouldn't give anything away, she said gently, "Eric?"

Her voice beckoned him to awake from the blissful dream. His eyes fluttered open and the morning sun glistened through the frail lavender curtains. Eric released a contented groan as he extended his strapping arms around the exuberant pillows. Ariel's touch instantly woke him up as he shifted on the bed to face her.

Ariel appeared much better than when he had last saw her. Dare he say, there was a certain glow in her mesmerizing sea blue eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as a tiny grin formed upon his lips. "Good morning, love." Eric hushed in a wistful voice. He nonchalantly eyed her up and down cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said, trying to keep her tone even and nonchalant. She walked further into the room, but stopped again, the beating in her chest only quickening. "Actually, more than good." Her lips quivered, trying to keep the smile off her face.

The princess approached the bed, but stopped a few feet before it, looking at Eric's oblivious expression. The pregnancy test felt heavy in her hand. Casually, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Is that so?" Eric questioned suspiciously. He straightened up from his position and tossed the sheets away. Just from the way that an idle smile crossed her face, he knew that something was definitely up. Eric's fingers brushed through his disheveled jet-black hair as a coy grin crept upon his lips. As he drew closer to her, he took notice of the anxiety and overjoyed twinkle in her eyes. Although Ariel seemed delighted at this moment, he couldn't help but revert to the scene of her being sick this morning. A cross between perplexity and liveliness clouded his sleepy face. His eyes made contact with hers as he laced his fingers with hers. "What is it Ariel?"

Ariel finally allowed herself to smile, and she bit her lip as she grinned. Silently, she held up the pregnancy test as she exhaled, a small giggle escaping her. She gently sat down on the bed next to him, waiting patiently yet anxiously.

"Oh." Eric whispered breathlessly as astonishingly stared at the tiny plus sign etched out on the stick. He blinked several time until a inaudible laugh came out of his mouth. His expressive eyes zoomed to Ariel and back to the test. Ariel. The test. Ariel. The test. He gripped her dainty hands and placed them upon his lips. He shook his head as a charming smile as wide as the ocean graced his features.

"Ariel," he started in an astounding tone. A couple of laughs escaped his lips as he embraced Ariel who sat beside him. He shut his eyes and inhaled her luscious scent. He pressed her closer to him, showing his undeniable joy through the hug. "Ariel!" He exclaimed ecstatically. "I-Is this true?" he stuttered finding that his inexpressible joy blocked the way of making a full, coherent sentence. "A-Are you pregnant?"

She nodded quickly, her smile only growing bigger as she practically jumped onto Eric, throwing her arms around him. "You got your wish," she whispered, pulling him close and burying her face in his neck.

Her hot breath trickled down his neck as he felt her nuzzle against his neck. His smile faltered slightly as his hands scoped her back. "I guess I did." he chuckled lightly as he gently rotated her towards the front. Her innocent sea blue eyes gazed back at him. His hand slithered from her back and to her tummy. His fingers grazed over the fabric of her nightgown. He seemed to be at a complete loss for words. But he had to say something. Something that will ease both of their anxious and antsy nerves.

"Ariel," he whispered as he faintly pecked her forehead. He exhaled blissfully before continuing. "no matter what happens we're in this together." he stated simply as his hand continued to smoothly rub her belly. His eyes drifted to her hand and back up to her beaming face. "How do you feel, love? With everything?"

Ariel noticed Eric's sudden change of mood, and it worried her. She moved back a bit, ignoring his hand. "I'm happy, of course.. But what.." she paused. "Aren't you?" Suddenly she was nervous. Wasn't this what he wanted? What they both wanted?

She started twirling her hair in her fingers again absentmindedly. Had she misinterpreted what he said the other night? 'No matter what happens..' Did he expect something to go wrong? She shuddered, confused, unsure, and worried.

"Ariel." Eric called as soon as he caught sight of his wife's faltering joyous mood. "Look at me, love." His fingers lifted her delicate chin towards his chiseled face. His eyes shone with love and complete admiration for his wife and the mother of his daughter and soon-to-be child. "I want you to know that I am beyond excited and happy that we are going to have another child. I am overjoyed at this news." Eric laughed as soon as the words left his lips. Overjoyed seemed to be like an understatement to him.

He inched close to Ariel and latched onto her hand that twiddled a strand of her ruby locks. "Miss Mermaid, I just want this experience to go well. And I want you to feel comfortable during this pregnancy." he chuckled heartily as he shook his head. "Words cannot express how…happy and grateful I feel at this moment." As the words left his lips, he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Savoring the feeling of her lips over his. When he leaned back he peered into her eyes. "I love you, Ariel."

The redhead mentally scolded herself for overreacting and jumping to conclusions. She shut her eyes and looked up at her husband just as he kissed her. She pulled him close, completely in love. "I love you, too, Eric," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

She leaned back and giggled, a sheepish grin spreading over her face. "Guess those hormones are already acting up again, huh?" she joked, one hand holding his as the other shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. _This is sure going to be interesting._

"Hey, no worries." he commented in a reassuring voice. His hands trailed along her bare arms slowly, with his finger nails lightly brushing against her cool skin. A dimpled grin plastered upon his handsome face as he stared intently in her eyes. "Nine months will go by like that." he snapped his fingers to create the quick emphasis. He intertwined her hands in his and lead her up from the bed.

"Ariel, we're gonna have another baby!" he hollered ecstatically as he lifted her in his arms and twirled her around. His hearty laughs bellowed throughout the spacious room. The wide smile did not seem to leave his face, no matter how hard he tried to just look natural he couldn't wipe away the elated smile that was on his features. "Oh my gosh!" he shouted as he finally set her down. His lips pecked her nose lightly and he let a tiny giggle escape. "T-This just made my morning, love."

Her giggles only turned into excited laughter once he picked her up. She placed her hands on his shoulders and threw her head back, feeling her hair sweep to one side. Her memories suddenly flashed back, to when her Daddy had given her legs, and she reunited with Eric on the beach.

"I know!" the redhead exclaimed, through more and more giggles once Eric put her back down. "Mine, too," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned into him willingly and vulnerably, then said simply in a content whisper, "Wow."

He waved a hand through his tangled ebony hair and trailed his blue orbs up and down her slender figure. Eric leisurely strode over to the bed that coaxed him to slip back under the sheets. He wrapped himself among the sleek comforters and patted the empty space beside him. "Come 'ere, Miss Mermaid." Eric purred as his eyes narrowed passionately at her. "We got a couple of minutes to spare cuddling." Eric prompted as he winked

Ariel eagerly went to him, gently laying down beside him. She placed one hand on his chest, carelessly tracing shapes with her finger. She sighed happily with relief as her eyes fluttered shut. "I definitely needed this," she mused gratefully. "Considering I didn't get much sleep last night.."

His light blue orbs followed Ariel's careless finger caressing his toned chest. Eric snuggled deeper onto the pillows and his strapping arms looped around her petite waist. Silence hung in the room with her steady breathing being the only noise. Nothing could be more perfect with just the two wrapped in each other's embrace.

Eric's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as his eyes wandered around his wife's dozing figure. His rough, sailor hands grazed her slender waist, feeling utterly intoxicated by her presence. He let out a tiny laugh as his hand continued trailing her waist. Seagulls squawked outside and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore brought peace to the content couple. Eric closed his eyes and let the hand hover over her tummy. "You're so cute when you're snuggling." Eric complimented with a goofy smile on his face.

Ariel lay still, feeling herself blush whenever he chuckled. She moved even closer to him, stopping her finger patterns and draping her arm over his chest happily. She opened her eyes briefly as she did so and noticed her engagement ring sparkling from the sun rays that shone through the window.

"Oh, am I now?" she murmured softly. She yawned before adding, "You're not too bad yourself, sailor."

He snorted softly as he fondly smoothed out the ridges in her delicate baby pink nightgown. His mind boggled at the idea that they were going to have another child. Another child. Eric marveled at the thought of having another child to care for and cherish. "You don't know how happy I'm feeling right now." Eric commented in a light tone as his lips grazed her crimson strands, inhaling both her scent and the salty sea air wafting from outside.

The days ahead would be long and tedious, but in the end it will be all worth it. To see his family's faces. To see that the people that he cared for were truly happy. Eric shook his head and chuckled loudly. "I wonder what you're sisters will say."

"Do you really?" she asked dully, her forehead creasing as she tried to look up at him. She turned over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sure they'll be exactly as how they were before Melody was born. You know, checking up on me 24/7 and treating me like I was so delicate. They don't really understand…. all this." She blushed.

The redhead let out a laugh. "And then, during the last month, they acted as if I were going to explode at any minute." But then her smile faded. "I won't be able to go under the sea for a while," she said sadly. "It's… It's too risky." She sighed.

"Well, Carlotta sure had your sisters beat. I can still hear her fussing over Melody's old room." True, there were more things that the house maid suggested and spent an enormous amount of effort on, but he remembered her mostly deciphering on which color of paint to use in Melody's room. All the while, he genuinely appreciated all of the work and time she put in to make Ariel's pregnancy run smoothly.

Eric took notice of her shift in tone. Every fiber in his being wanted to just make the melancholy tone vanish. However all Eric could do was comfort Ariel. He pressed her closer to him and lovingly caressed her smooth, cool skin. "Don't worry, love." Eric hushed as he ever so slightly leaned his head forward, his lips grazing lightly over her flaming red curls. "You know, I'm sure Melody will be glad to have some more company around the castle." he stated with a warm smile creeping unto his handsome features.

"I know, I know," she assured him, smiling softly. "She can teach him or her all about swimming.. and how to find sea stones… and how to move with fins," she chuckled.

"I.. I'm just going to miss seeing them for a while. My sisters. And Daddy." She sighed, lifting her hand to turn her engagement ring around on her finger, the light blue stone catching the sunlight.

Ariel turned to lay on her side, facing Eric. "It's just tough, you know? Not being able to go visit them. Twelve years was worse. Way worse. But ever since, I've just loved to be able to see them all whenever I can. Not just them. Atlantica, too. And now, with this.." she paused with a tired sigh, "There's just no way."

Eric tightened his hold on her as he listened to Ariel. He exhaled loudly when she finished and planted a sweet kiss on the top of her forehead. "I know it's tough, love. Especially trying to cope without seeing your family for twelve years." He paused, his thoughts reverting to the bitter sea hag that lurked beneath the waves somewhere. Eric inhaled through his nose, smelling the sea mist fumes. "Soon, Ariel, everything will just fade away. Soon, we'll have the chance to roam freely on the waves without fear and anxiety of being ambushed by Ursula."

He casually shrugged his shoulders, a tiny grin forming on his handsome face. "You never know, maybe your father could help us find her. Anything can happen." True he didn't know what could occur in the future, but he did hope that in the end, he and his family would be happy, safe and be able to be free. "Well, we will figure something out." he assured her in a soothing voice, his hand still resting over her stomach. "Let's just be focused on keeping the bun in the oven." A hearty chuckle escaped through his lips as he snuggled deeper into the pillows.

Ariel sighed, "I guess we can only hope for the best, right? It's just.." she shook her head, "It's just so.. frustrating. She gets away, every time. Every time she manages to escape." She turned her head to meet his gaze, her eyes searching for an answer. "What haven't we tried yet?"

Suddenly, a circumstance popped into Ariel's head. She gasped, sitting up quickly, her face a look of shock. "Eric… When I.. When I was pregnant with Melody, we thought Ursula was dead. And Morgana was never even seen." Her voice was diminishing into a whisper. "But now, this time, Ursula is here, and.. and she always comes here to 'm-make deals,'" Ariel felt goosebumps on her arms.

She whipped her head around again, staring into Eric's eyes, her body still. "Ursula likes to grab me, and wrap me in her tentacle… What if she does it again? What if she squeezes me, when I'm pregnant? The… The baby would.." Her hands flew to her stomach instinctively, and she wrapped her arms around it, her breathing steadily quickening.

That…was a good question. What haven't they tried yet? They tried searching but that lead to failure. They tried to lure her into a trap but knowing Ursula, she probably was one step ahead and wouldn't think about falling for some measly trap they conjured up. Maybe they just needed to fight fire with fire? No. That seemed too risky. Eric sighed heavily, hoisting himself up and leaning on his bent elbow rested against the pillow. He intently followed what she was saying, her stuttering exposing her frightened emotion.

Eric's face turned stone cold at the mention of Ursula harming Ariel and their unborn child. He straightened up and scooted closer to her. "Hey," he called in a soothing voice as his fingertips brushed her dainty hands wrapped around herself. "That's not gonna happen." he assured, gazing down at her with sweet love twinkling in his eyes.

"If she even thinks about doing that," Eric shuddered inwardly before continuing. "then I will finish what I had started." he confirmed in a serious voice. His fingers intertwined with hers and he proceeded to bring it to his lips. His eyes glanced downwards to her tummy and with his free hand, he grazed the spot where their little bundle of joy was curled up inside. "Besides, he's gonna be tough like his dad and stubborn like his mom." A flirtatious smirk graced his lips as he pecked her flushing cheek. "Nothing's gonna happen to him."

Despite herself, Ariel smiled up at Eric, all the worry suddenly washing away. He always knew how to lighten her mood, and she was yet to figure out how. Even if her worst states, he was able to uplift her and convince her that everything was going to be okay. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Oh, I see, so my best quality is stubbornness. Well, thanks!" she stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms playfully, before letting out a giggle. She uncrossed her arms and ran a hand through her long red locks.

The former mermaid put her hands on top of Eric's and glanced up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised as she giggled. "Him?" she questioned. "What makes you say it's going to be a boy?"

"Oh, come on now. There's so much more to you than your diehard stubborn will." Eric teased with playful gleam in his hazy blue eyes. In retort, he stuck out his tongue and chuckled at the silliness of it all. One of the many traits he truly loved about Ariel was that no matter how old they got, they could still act like little kids and not be fazed by the childness.

Eric shrugged his broad shoulders and gave her a devilishly smug grin. "Let's just say, I have a knack for guessing who it is." he replied simply as he gripped their laced hands. His ebony eyebrows shot up lightheartedly as a charming smirk crossing his face. "Do you want another girl?"

The redhead rolled her eyes with a grin. Then she sighed, looking down at her hands, the bright red polish on her fingers sticking out to her. She crossed her legs and replied, "Well.. I don't know. We already have a girl, so it might be nice to have a little boy." She let out a chuckle, smiling down at the thought. "Considering Melody is almost exactly like me, I'm sure he would be exactly like you." Then she paused, narrowing her eyes. "On second thought, I don't know if I can handle more than one of you," Ariel laughed, leaning back on her hands.

Eric dramatically gasped at Ariel's comment. A handsome smirk graced his lips, a tiny dimple exposed ion his right cheek. "Hey, the more the merrier, right?" he questioned in a joking manner. He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. Exhaling deeply, and rather loudly he flopped backwards on the fluffy pillows. He laid there for a brief moment before rubbing his face in his hands. "If he or she is anything like their mother then my hairs gonna be as white as your fathers." Eric rose slightly gently pulling her towards him. He positioned her on top of his toned chest, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Ariel raised an eyebrow and gave him a dramatic questioning look. "Is that supposed to be an insult, Your Majesty?" she teased him. "Considering _I'm_ probably the main reason Daddy's hair lightened so quickly, you might be right about that." She blushed and looked at him, imagining him with white hair. The thought made her giggle, and she bit her lip to stop herself. Then, she felt him pull her back against him, and she snuggled back into him, fitting perfectly against his chest.

"Oh, your highness, you take my teasing _far_ too seriously." Eric merely shrugged his shoulders with a playfully smug grin widening on his lips. "I was just implying that your rambunctiously cute trait will be sure to pass down to him or her and soon I'll have to add glasses to my whitening hair." the sailor prince smirked at the aged image of himself.

As soon as he brought her close, he noticed her bubbly giggles ring throughout the room. Eric furrowed his brows as he jokingly narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" he questioned in a curious tone. "What's so funny?" he questioned, chuckling after his question.

 _Aw, kelp, he noticed!_ There was no use in trying to hold back her laughter. She laughed out loud, throwing her head back against Eric's shoulder and clutching her stomach. Suddenly, the thought of Eric with white hair was all the funnier with the addition of glasses. Why was the whole thing so funny to her? She didn't know. _Must be the hormones._

"Nothing.. Nothing.." she giggled in an attempt to calm herself down. She turned her head, still rested on his shoulder, to look at his questioning glance, and smiled up at him playfully.

"It can't be nothing, love." Eric assured, maintaining his questioning stare. Her lively sea blue orbs gazed fixedly at him and a stunning smile graced her flushed face. He could not suppress a dimpled smile as he stared down at her with his twinkling light blue eyes. "There has to be somethin' that's makin' you burst out laughing."

A devilish smirk crossed his handsome face as his fingers gingerly brushed her slender waist. "And I'm gonna find out!" he exclaimed as his fingers began relentlessly tickling her. Ariel wiggled on Eric's chest to and fro. Her melodious giggles pouring out of her mouth. Eric laughed in a teasingly malicious voice. "Give up, Miss Mermaid?"

Ariel shrieked before laughing. Gasping for breath, she laughed and said, "Hey hey careful! Careful." She narrowed her eyes at him. "This baby will swim right out of me if you keep this up." She giggled and gently tapped his nose."

The former mermaid crossed her arms over her stomach. "Just imagining you looking like Daddy, that's all." She shrugged casually, as if it wasn't as funny as she had just made it out to be. But it really was, at least to her.

Eric instantly ceased his torturing tickling and released a hearty laugh. "Swim out of you?" Eric chuckled, exposing his pearly white teeth. He laced his arms around her waist, inhaling her fragrant scent that always seemed to cling to her. "You and your little fishy analogies." His face scrunched together when Ariel gently tapped his nose. He blinked down at her with a warm smile gracing his lips.

Eric rolled his eyes and gleamed jokingly down at his casual wife lying against him. "It'll happen sooner or later." he commented smoothly his arms tightening slightly. He chortled lightly before stating out loud, "I guess it would be pretty funny to see me look like your dad." Eric's brows furrowed together as he peered down at his wife. "Excluding all the muscles."

Ariel quirked an eyebrow at him, gazing up at him with a suspicious glance. "Do I sense some jealousy, Eric?" she asked nonchalantly, before poking his upper arm. "Ooh," she said, feigning disappointment before pursing her lips and shaking her head with a shrug. " _Definitely_ not like Daddy." She giggled and bit her lip to stop herself.

Eric gave Ariel a teasing, incredulous look. "Me? Jealous? Why of course not, Miss Mermaid." Eric shook his head, his ebony locks swishing from side to side. "The very idea is preposterous!" he exclaimed in a jokingly pristine voice. Just as Eric was about to add something further to the witty banter, he felt her finger poke his upper arm.

His eyebrows shot up in an appalled way, as his lips curled into a flirtatious smirk. "Is that so?" he questioned playfully as he brought his left arm up and proceeded to flex in front of her. "Huh," he exhaled in a know-it-all tone. His crystal blue orbs trailed to his arm to her face. He lowered his arm and positioned it back around her waist. "And here I thought I was your big, strong hero." he commented in a teasingly with a warm smile appearing on his features.

A loud yawn escaped his lips as he snuggled deeper into the comfy pillows. "What a way to start the morning " he stated aloud, with a content grin plastered on his face. His eyes started to flutter closed as he exhaled deeply through his nose. "Get some rest, Ariel. We got a big day ahead of us."

Ariel giggled and rolled her eyes at him, feeling herself blush. "Such a charmer.." she muttered under her breath, mostly to herself. "Of course you're my hero," she whispered, gazing up at him as she felt his strong hand on her waist. "Always have, always will be."

When he exhaled into the bed, the redhead gently lowered her hand to his face, brushing his black hair away from his eyes. She sunk into the sheets as well, feeling both tired and excited. She could tell he was tired, and rightfully so, since he had been up with her during the night. Seeing him close his eyes, she leaned over and gently kissed his nose before relaxing into the bed, closing her eyes as well. She knew she should sleep a bit more, before the royal couple made their big announcement.


	4. The Announcement

Eric smoothed out the tiny wrinkles in his billowy white shirt, staring fixedly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He brushed a hand through his thick, onyx locks not finding a need to concentrate more on it. he heaved a deep sigh as he rubbed his temples. Today was going to a long day.

True, he had princely duties to address but those were not his biggest concern at the moment. He and Ariel would finally announce Ariel's pregnancy to the castle staff. First Grimsby will be informed and Melody as well. And, hopefully if this day goes smoothly, then they will publicly announce it to the kingdom. Today was going to be a huge day.

He turned on the water faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He still felt slightly drowsy, but this was bound to wake him up. Eric blinked as his hands fumbled around the counter for a wash cloth. He dried his face and slapped his cheeks. "Whoo!" he exclaimed feeling the utmost confidence pass over him. He strode over to the bathroom door and proceeded to swish it open.

"So," he started as he clapped his hands together and sped over to his glowing wife. "you ready?" he piqued with a quick of his ebony brow and a warm smirk crossing his lips. His hazy blue orbs twinkled with love and excitement. He felt ready and prepared. If she was by his side, then all of his nerves for today would instantly melt away.

Ariel took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to keep herself calm. Trying to go for a more relaxed look, she had chosen to wear one of the early maternity gowns that she had from Melody. Luckily, the dress still looked modern, and it was _much_ more comfortable. Forcing her growing body into all the regular corset gowns had gotten harder and harder as the weeks had passed.

Now, with the loose gown leaving her body feeling free, Ariel gently adjusted the small tiara on her head. The stones matched the color of her gown perfectly, though she usually preferred to leave the ornate headpiece behind. Considering, however, that this was a big day, she figured it would probably be better if she wore it. Besides, it was much easier to place in her hair since she had decided to leave her fiery locks in simple beach waves down her shoulders.

At the sound of Eric's voice, the redhead turned her head from the mirror, giving him a small smile. With a short, nervous giggle, she replied, "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked back at her reflection, smoothing out the dress carefully and feeling her stomach leap with nervous butterflies. _Or is it the baby?_

His light blue eyes trailed over to the mirror that Ariel was fixedly gazed upon. His hands gently grazed her shoulders, giving a tight and reassuring squeeze. "Hey," he whispered in a hushed tone. "you look beautiful." he commented with a warm smile gracing his handsome features. He delicately pecked her magenta cheek. In an instant, he interlocked his fingers with hers.

The sound of the sea salt waves crashing against the shoreline brought ease to the prince. He inhaled the deep and powerful scent. "You know," he said after a few moments of silence. "you're positively glowering." he commented lightly as he led her towards the door.

Ariel didn't realize she had been holding her breath, and at the sense of Eric's touch, she immediately relaxed. _You can do this. You've done it before. Nothing to be worried about._

Hearing his voice, she turned in his arms, and gently kissed him quickly. "Thank you," she said in a hushed voice. Her voice was shaky. The only thing keeping her from panicking was the sound of Eric's reassuring words. So with one last exhale, she walked with Eric out of their room, feeling protected by his hand in hers.

Melody. Castle staff. People of the kingdom. Merpeople. _I can do this._

Her distressed state made him cringe inside. He vividly remembered her being extremely nervous to announce her pregnancy of Melody. Eric gave the former mermaid a charming, dimpled smile turning his head toward hers. "Keep your chin up Miss Mermaid." he advised his wife, leaning into her ear. The royal couple leisurely strode down the hallways, hands still intertwined. Chamber maids and butlers bowed slightly to the passing couple. Eric nodded his head back, a friendly smile gracing his dashing features.

As the two began to descend the staircase, Eric swung their arms in a care-free, playful way. "You know, everybody's gonna be really happy when they hear the news." he stated, his eyes wandering around the palace and it's architectural design. "Adam and Belle already insisted on being the aunt and uncle." Eric chuckled light-heartedly, definitely considering them to be the aunt and uncle. The two continued on, walking towards the dining room in silence After a while, Eric glanced at Ariel. He stopped, pulling on Ariel's hand. "Hey." he whispered as he made her direct her gaze towards him. "let me see that dazzling smile."

Ariel tried to listen to Eric, keeping herself as relaxed as possible as they walked. The maids and butlers smiled at them and nodded, but then the smile would fade as they looked at Ariel. They gave her quizzical glances and shot the others around them a look. Clearly they knew something was going on. The redhead squeezed Eric's hand tighter, inching closer as they reached the staircase.

She steadied herself with the banister when they walked down. Despite her nervous state, she chuckled. "Of course they did. I wouldn't expect anything less of them. They still have to meet Melody."

When Eric suddenly stopped walking, Ariel turned her head to look at him, locking eyes. She bit her lip before clenching her teeth in an over-exaggerated smile. Giggling, she changed the funny face to a more comfortable smile.

Hearing the door creak open, Ariel gasped slightly and turned to see Melody skipping into the dining room, soaking wet. She must've been swimming.

Melody's airy voice echoed throughout the grand palace halls. Eric's eyes bulged as he whipped his head around in the direction his daughter came from. Eric blinked a few times, processing Melody's greeting. He gave his daughter a quick side hug and a peck on the head. "Hey, Melly." he gave her shoulder a little rub and side stepped back to Ariel.

Eric gave Ariel a side glance before directing his gaze back to his gleeful, soaked daughter. He eyed her up and down and shook his head. "Why don't you go get dressed and meet us in the dining hall. "He nudged his head towards the dining room, linking his hand with Ariel's and leading her down the hall.

A veil of silence passed between the royal couple as they continued their stride down the hall. All the while, holding each other's hands. Eric stopped in front of the closed doors and gingerly gripped her shoulders. His hazy, light blue orbs gazed into hers. Eric did not utter a sound, he let the warm and nurturing smile express all of the feelings he had stored deep inside. In just one swift move, his lips crashed onto hers. It wasn't a long kiss, but it still sent the passionate message through.

He proceeded to open the grand doors, revealing Grimsby polishing his 'ole pipe. Noticing that people have entered, the adviser's eyes wandered upward.

 _"Good morning, your majesties!"_ he greeted, a polite smile coming upon his aging face.

The sailor prince gave the ancient caretaker a warm smile as he seated himself at the front of the table. "Good morning, Grim." After seating himself down, he centered his gaze at Grim. "Ariel and I have some news we wish to share." he informed the adviser, who perked up immediately. His eyes darted towards the empty chair. "Just gotta wait for Melody."

Melody had nodded and walked back up to her room. She opened her closet and pulled out a random orange dress. It went a little past her ankles and had a slightly darker trim. After putting the top of it on and with a little struggle tying the back, she pulled the bottom on, and tied that also.

She took a quick look at herself in her mirror and decided she should at least brush out her bangs. Once Melody finished that, figuring out she should attempt to comb through her tangled hair, she tied it up in her normal pony tail. She slipped on some shoes and ran back down to meet her father and mother.

Once down there she slowed her running pace to a walk, "So what's the occasion?"

Eric's embrace relaxed Ariel, if only for a moment. It was a silent reminder that everything was going to be okay, despite Ariel's worries. She knew that by this, he was telling her wordlessly that he loved her, that she could do this.

When she heard Melody coming back into the hall, Ariel smiled softly at the sight of their not-so-little girl. Immediately, however, the nerves came back again. She took a deep breath, squeezing Eric's hand before releasing it to go speak with Melody. She knew that Eric wanted her to break the news to their daughter.

Walking over to their confused daughter, the redhead lowered herself to Melody, taking her hands. "Melody, sweetie, we have something we want to tell you, okay? It's a very, very good thing, and we hope you're just as happy about it as your father and I are." She glanced back at Eric, biting her lip, then turned back to look Melody in the eyes. "Melody, you're going to be a big sister." As she said it, the princess tried to keep her voice steady, attempting to show Melody how excited she really was, though at the moment her nervousness was taking over that excitement. She glanced up at Grimsby as well, letting him know she was speaking to him, as well.

Eric nodded slightly in affirmation to Ariel's subtle give away to the news, unable to refrain from revealing a dimpled smile. "It's true." he confirmed, with a simple shrug of his shoulders. A lighthearted chuckle escaped effortlessly as he made eye contact with his daughter. "There's gonna be another member in the family." He informed, feeling his lips curling into an even wider grin. To finally be able to tell his family the exciting news felt so relieving. Another breathless laugh emitted in the room before he peered at his adviser's reaction.

Grimsby's face was etched between a mix of shock and delight. The aged man blinked numerous times, as if taking time to soak in the information. Slowly, but surly, a jovial smile graced his thin lips. Little spurts of laughter echoed throughout the dining room. Grimsby reached out and patted the sailor prince on the shoulder. _"Congratulations, to the both of you!"_ he exclaimed through his high sprung laughter. Eric warmly shook his trusted adviser's hand, equally as thrilled as the fragile man before him.

"Thanks, Grim" the sailor prince commented with a gentle nod of his head. With the exact same dimpled smile still plastered on his features, he focused his attention on his daughter. "So, Melly," he started, leaning forward and clasping his hands together on the oak table. "what do you think?"

Melody gasped, looking back and forth from her father and mother. "Really!? _Really!?"_ she squealed. Ariel laughed, a wave of relief washing over her as she mentally and physically relaxed, giggling as her daughter embraced her. Melody then ran over to Eric and hugged him, exclaiming, "I gotta go tell Tip and Dash!" With that, she raced out of the palace, heading down to the beach yet again.

Ariel sighed and stood back up, walking back over to Eric and Grimsby. "Well, that went well," she breathed, a natural smile finally appearing. She giggled and stood next to Eric again, thanking Grimsby for his well wishes. She bit her lip and glanced up at Eric, raising a brow and asking with a grin, "Well, who's next?"

"Really." Eric confirmed with a wide grin spreading across his handsome face. Melody's immediate reaction soothed his anxious heart. His daughter's jovial gestures and high pitched voice caused the sailor prince to chortle at her overall attitude. To see her this excited about the pregnancy brightened the day even more. Eric watched, with love in his eyes, Melody embrace Ariel. The land and sea princess proceeded to sway merrily over to her father and fling her arms around his shoulders. For a brief moment, his large hand latched onto her petite one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Melody skipped away, her airy voice echoing throughout the dining hall. Grimsby, in the midst of it all, stood from his seat with a wrinkled smile. " _No doubt that this new member to the family will be anything like their father."_

Eric rolled his eyes, an undeniable smirk directed straight at Grimsby. "They are just doing what they were born to do, giving their adviser's a strain on their blood pressure." he merely shrugged his broad shoulders and blinked wittily up at the again manservant. Grimsby, even though the evident smile deceived his defensive attitude, rolled his eyes and shuffled away.

"That went very well, if I do say so myself." Eric breathed heavily, massaging his temples. "Who is next on the list?" he questioned out loud, closing his eyes and divulging into thought. Informing the kingdom should be the last, he mused. He had a few of his family members that should know, but there is no rush to tell. "I think we should go down to the beach and tell your sisters and father." he suggested, his eyes linking up to Ariel's for a reply.

The mention of her underwater family sent butterflies through Ariel's stomach. No doubt her sisters would squeal with joy. That was their reaction the first time, and they would definitely love for another little one to spoil and coo over.

Her father, however.. Well, hopefully this time he'd be a little less.. reluctant. Of course, when she and Eric told him they were expecting Melody, he had been happy. But Ariel knew the whole idea of it discomforted him. Like Ariel, he had been nervous as to how the baby was going to.. turn out. Also, he wasn't all too familiar with _how_ it happened, but he definitely knew it was much more _involving_ than that of mermaids and mermen. Hopefully, this time he'd be nothing but excited.

Ariel grinned up at her husband and laced her arm through his. "Sounds good to me," she said happily, glad that her nervousness had settled down. "But how will they know to meet us at the shore?"

 _"Nonsense, Your Majesty,"_ Grimsby's deep voice interrupted. _"When you mentioned that there would be an announcement today, I sent a message to the Sea King informing him of it. I figured that whatever the announcement was, you would want for your family to know as well."_ The advisor glanced down at his watch, a brief smile forming on his wrinkled face. _"Actually, I believe they should be at the shore now. Perfect timing by you two, if I do say so myself."_ He grinned up at the royal couple, obviously proud of his premeditated efforts.

"Well that settles that!" Eric exclaimed jovially as he rose from his seat. His arm tightened around her waist, inching her closer to his frame. "Perfect timing, Grim." he gave the caretaker a gracious smile and a nod of the head.

 _"Think nothing of it you two."_ The aged man waved a hand, giving a low chortle. " _Now, run along. They're most likely down by the shore."_ Grimsby lightly prompted, gesturing his head towards the towering doors.

The sailor prince made eye contact with his wife, submerging himself into her piecing sea blue orbs. "Let's get down there, love." He urged, releasing the grip on her waist and intertwining their hands. "Poseidon only knows that Sebastian is havin' a heart attack by now." As the two exited the dining hall, he shook his tussled mop top before commented jokingly out loud. "I don't think he can handle any more surprises."

Ariel and Eric descended down the stairway leading to the beach. He swore that the rapid beating of his heart was excruciatingly louder than the roar of the waves. He clutched her hand as soon as he caught sight of her family in the distance. Her father, Sebastian, flounder, and her sisters were present. To him, it felt like they were going to proclaim it to the world. Various types of scenarios flashed through his brain with each step the royal couple took. Each step brought them closer. Each step made Eric tense. Releasing a shaky breath, his eyes quickly glanced to his wife. "You nervous?"

Ariel looked up at Eric, taking a deep breath and replying with a small smile, "You're probably right about that. He's probably thinking to himself now, ' _Da sea king will have me shell if dat girl has gotten 'erself into trouble agin_!" Her grin grew as she began to laugh, feeling even more of her nervousness slip away.

As they walked towards the beach, Ariel spotted her six older sisters, all squealing at the sight of their sister and brother-in-law coming to meet them. Sebastian stopped his pacing, also looking towards the royal couple as Flounder jumped out of the water repeatedly, waving his striped fin. King Triton, a content grin on his bearded face, folded his arms across his broad chest. The gentle waves covered only the tails of the merman and mermaids.

As they got closer and Eric spoke to her, Ariel exhaled again, giving his hand a squeeze. They were close enough now that both sides could see the others' expressions, so Ariel put on a smile and replied, through clenched teeth, "Oh yeah. Totally." _Come on, Ariel. It's just Daddy and your sisters. You can do this._

When the couple finally reached the shoreline, the sea king relaxed his arms, inviting Ariel to meet him. Reluctantly, the former mermaid released Eric's hand and slipped out of her shoes, lifting her dress as she walked into the water. She wrapped her arms around her father and said quietly, "Hi, Daddy."

A genuine smile plastered on his face as the neared the royal mer-family. He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear. " You can do this, Miss Mermaid." he encouraged in a soft voice. Eric straightened up, winking at his glowing wife. Once they reached their destination, they stopped their walk. Eric reluctantly released the loving grip on his wife's petite hand. A dimpled smile crossed his features as he watched Ariel reunite with her father. Whenever he saw the two meet at the shoreline, it always seemed like they were hugging each other as if it would be their last time. If that wasn't a true father daughter relationship, he wouldn't know what would be.

Eric stepped closer to the shoreline, never minding the fact the tide would come in and soak his leather boots. He lifted his hand for the Sea King to shake. "Pleasure to see you again, sir. Ariel and I have some great news to tell you all." He started, making eyes contact with everyone that was there.

Ariel nodded when he paused, realizing once again that she should probably be the one to tell her father and sisters. Eric could just… make the announcement later to the… the… the whole kingdom.

She silently cleared her throat before looking up at the sea king. "Well, um.. So, we know how much you all love Melody…" King Triton smiled proudly as the sisters nodded and grinned happily. "Well," Ariel continued, looking over to Eric briefly. "Well, she won't be the only grandchild and niece anymore." Ariel bit her lip, waiting for her family's reaction hesitantly.

The reaction to the news varied. A chorus of gasps and high pitched squeals echoed from where Ariel's mer-sisters floated. King Triton's wrinkled face curled into a warm and joyous expression with his deep blue orbs brimming with tears. Sebastian's jaw hung low with his expanding by the second. Flounder splashed around with a wide smile plastered on his face. True, this news was a lot to take in, Eric was just relieved that they all seemed to react in a delighted way.

Eric turned to Ariel, giving her wry smile. Everything went smoothly. Honestly, what was there to worry about? Well, there was the issue of-

" _Congratulations, my boy!"_ Triton bellowed, clapping his mighty hand on the sailor prince's back. Eric's eyes darted to the ruler of the seven seas.

"Thank you sir." Eric responded, a dimpled smile crossing his features. "This is just," he paused, feeling Triton's expectant eyes on him. He weaved a hand through his wavy onyx locks, exhaling deeply. A blissful smirk came upon his face, his eyes meeting Triton's. "a blessing." His eyes wandered over to Ariel who gleefully conversed with her numerous sisters. " A truly magnificent blessing." he spoke under his breath, the smile on his face heightening.

" _Oh jeez, mon!"_ cried a thick Jamaican accent. Eric furrowed his eyebrows and peered below. The sailor prince rolled his eyes at the cranky crab. " _Does dis mean I got to_ _babysit?!"_

"You know it," Eric replied with a dorky grin, exposing his pearly whites. Sebastian dramatically waved his claws in the air. He knew that the crab meant well and was only kidding around. The sailor prince squatted down, to where the crustacean stood on a boulder by the shore. "Uncle Sebastian." The crab broke into frantic yet joking hysterics, babbling widely and stomping around the rock.

Being the royal couple and all, Eric knew that at some point they would have to announce this news to the kingdom…publicly. Eric's eyes lifted to the sky, to see that the sun was slowly but surely descending down. He discretely stepped towards Ariel, maintaining eye contact with her. "Hey, Ariel." He spoke, motioning his head towards the castle, hoping that she would catch the drift that it was time to depart.

Her whole family seemed excited, much to Ariel's relief. As she went to embrace her sisters, she could see the pride in her father's eyes, and she was glad that he didn't seem as nervous as he did the first time. He must have more confidence now that everything will be fine. At his smile, Ariel went forward to embrace him again, thanking him before walking over to her giddy sisters.

" _Whatcha gunna name him or her?"_ Arista pleaded, as the mermaids huddled around their baby sister. _"Oooh, I'm sure he or she is gunna be the cutest little thing!"_ Adella cooed. Ariel simply laughed, enjoying the time with her sisters.

Suddenly, Flounder jumped up out of the water, catching his best friend's attention. Ariel knelt down in the water, holding her dress. _"Ariel, this is great!"_ he cheered. _"This is gunna be so much fun!"_

Engaged in the little celebration, Ariel finally noticed Eric trying to catch her attention. She understood his silent message and, after giving him a slight nod, stood up to bid her siblings goodbye.

"Well, we have to, you know, go tell everyone else," Ariel explained, motioning back towards the castle as she walked over to Eric. She smiled softly and said, "Thank you, really. I'm so happy you're all excited. I'll come talk to you soon, okay?" As she was about to say goodbye, the redhead added, "But.. this will mean that I won't be able to visit Atlantica for a while. Too risky." She shook her head a bit, then finally said her goodbyes. Soon enough, the group submerged back under the water, surely to tell the rest of Atlantica the exciting news.

As she and Eric turned to walk up to the beach, Ariel laced her fingers through Eric's again, saying, "Well, that went well." Actually, it went a lot better than she had expected. As she looked up at their home, she turned to Eric and said with a giggle, "I'd bet you my entire grotto that Grimsby has already alerted the kingdom that we have an announcement to make."

Eric scoffed, giving a teasing roll of his eyes. "That sounds a lot like Grim. But I kinda doubt he would find the time to alert the whole kingdom." he replied, emphasizing the word whole. The royal couple began to ascend the palace steps, with the aging adviser patiently waiting at the top of the stairs. Eric leaned closer to Ariel, his hazy blue orbs eyeing Grimsby. "You're on." he accepted, a sly smirk etched upon his handsome face.

 _"Come along, you two! We mustn't dilly dally. The day is not over yet!"_ Grimsby called in an accommodating yet assertive tone. The butler waved a fragile hand towards the couple, motioning for them to pick up their strolling pace. With a smile still plastered on the prince's face, Eric's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the big rush, Grim?" Eric obliviously questioned as the duo finally reached the top. The sailor prince gave a coy smile at his adviser's bewildered expression. Grimsby released an exaggerated sigh before entering the palace, with Ariel and Eric trailing behind leisurely.

 _"You seem to have forgotten, Eric, that you have a big announcement to make to the entire kingdom!"_ Grimsby pointed out in an exaggerated fashion, leading the two down a corridor.

Eric squeezed Ariel's hand, mentally reminding himself that her hand was still intertwined with his. There wasn't a thing in the world to make him loosen the loving grip on her hand. Eric stared absentmindedly at the paintings they were passing by, exhaling at Grimsby's over dramatics. "I haven't forgotten, Grim. What's with the hurry. It's not like we're gonna announce it at this very moment."

 _"I'm sorry to inform you sire, but that is where you are incorrect."_ The ancient adviser stated as he came to a halt at the front of a closed door. Eric stopped as well, suspiciously eyeing the elderly man up and down. He raised a brow, inwardly praying that his hunch was wrong. His eyes darted to Ariel, becoming more alert as the seconds slipped by.

"Grim, you possibly couldn't have gathered the whole village to the castle in this small amount of time." Eric doubted, in the politest of ways. Grimsby proceeded to open the door, an immense amount of distant chatter exploded from the very back of the spaced room. Eric felt his jaw unintentionally sag, his eyes growing wide and glassy.

"Prince Eric, I have been your trusted adviser for more than 30 years." The adviser started before entering the room nonchalantly, with a wide grin on his deep, wrinkled face. "After all this time, do you still doubt my ability?" he piqued with a knowing smirk as his eyes mocked the dumbfounded prince.

Aware of his evident defeat, Eric shook his head, his lips curling into a tiny smile. "Of course not, Grim. Only you could pull off a stunt like this." Eric replied entering the room with Ariel in tow. The couple stopped in front of the opened door leading to the balcony where numerous shouts echoed and waved.

 _"Which is why I'm still in this business. I don't trust any of those young lackeys taking care of anything."_ Grimsby joked, stepping in front of the two and began to alter their clothing. " _Now go out there and give your adoring people the grand news."_ he encouraged giving Ariel a delicate peck on the forehead and Eric a good pat on the back. The adviser side stepped around the royals and exited the room, leaving the two to handle the awaiting crowd.

"I guess you still get to keep your grotto." Eric teased, an infatuated glimmer streaking in his pale blue orbs. He gave her hand one final squeeze before slowly stepping outside to the balcony. Just as the couple presented themselves, booming roars filled the crisp air. With his free hand Eric gave a gentle wave to the cheering people. He couldn't help but beam down at the loving people. He raised a hand, signaling them to cease their shouts. The cries of joy died down as numerous expectant eyes gazed upwards at the balcony.

Eric cleared his throat before beginning, "Good day, everyone. I have summoned you all here today to make an important announcement. This news is a blessing to not only to everyone in the kingdom," he stated, quickly glancing down to their still interlocked hands. "but to family, friends, and to us." His eyes overlooked the sea of people. Some bore expressions of curiosity and wonderment. "I would like to formally announce that the royal family is expecting another child." He figured that the sooner the news came out, the better. Shouts of praise and joy erupted throughout the villagers. Eric released a hearty laugh, gazing over the merry people. Eric spoke again once the noise dwindled. "This is truly a remarkable time period for us and this is another mile stone in the kingdom's legacy. Thank you all so much for your support and appreciation. It is a true honor to serve such a generous folk, such as yourselves. This has made my wife and I unbelievably happy, and this only escalates are growing anticipation. Thank you." he ended his speech, his eyes carrying over to Ariel, asking the silent question if she would like to add anything.

When Grimsby urged them to hurry, Ariel wasn't surprised. She smiled and rolled her eyes to herself as Eric tugged on her hand. _Knew it._ When her husband whispered to her, she bit her lip to surpass a giggle, not wanting Grimsby to be offended.

The redhead wasn't sure what Grimsby was up to, but when she saw Eric's relaxed expression turn to one of confusion and alert, she began to worry. "Grimsby, there's no way you could have-"

As she said it, the advisor opened the doors, revealing the crowds of people that had been gathered. When they began cheering at the sight of their prince and princess, Ariel instinctively took a step back, trying to retreat behind Eric. She wasn't ready for this! She wanted to prepare herself before telling _the whole kingdom!_

She was almost jealous of Eric's ease and relaxation with his people. What a sight they must be. Eric, giving them his dazzling smile and wave, while Ariel stood behind him like a coward, her blue eyes scanning the masses of people. She could only wish that she didn't get so shy in situations like these; it was so unlike her personality.

During Eric's speech, Ariel began to zone out, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. But when the silenced crowd exploded into an eruption of cheers, she gasped, taken aback by their enthusiastic reaction to the news.

She thought that would be it, that Eric's speech was all that had to be said. But when she looked up to see her prince gazing down at her expectantly, she realized she should probably say something. So, putting on a brave face, she gave him a brief smile and squeeze of the hand before releasing it and taking a step forward.

"I want to thank you all for your enthusiastic response. It really does make us both more excited about our expected arrival." Ariel paused and cleared her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear as she became more relaxed and casual. "And, well, I just want to address something that I know was a concern during my pregnancy with Melody." A hush came over the crowd, and Ariel continued, "I know that, with Melody, everyone was worried about how our little girl was going to be, considering my.. Um.. My past." She sighed, then looked around the crowd. "But as you all know, Melody was a perfectly healthy baby girl, and we couldn't imagine our lives today without our little princess. Eric and I have faith that this baby will be the same way. If my.. genetics didn't affect her, I don't see why they would affect this new addition." Not knowing what else to say, and not wanting to confess her our personal worries, Ariel thanked the people and turned from the balcony, going to take Eric's hand again.

Overlooking the enormous crowd one last time, he gave a final wave to the public before gently grasping his wife's hand and guiding her back inside the room. "Well this day surly was productive." Eric commented, heaving a heavy sigh. A dimpled smile graced his lips nonetheless, truly relieved of how smoothly today's events seemed to flow. With their hands still locked in a loving embrace, the couple leisurely exited the room. Every footstep thumped against the wooden floor, his eyes absentmindedly glancing down at his polished black boots.

"Everyone seemed to take the news quite nicely." He spoke, shattering the moment of drawn out silence. His hazy blue orbs peered at Ariel's gorgeous face. As he studied her delicate features the corners of his lips turned upward with each passing step. "I'm surprised Sebastian didn't faint." He stated, his tone sounding slightly astonished. "Now," he easily transitioned, a wry smirk instantly appearing on his handsome face. "about baby names." he started, winking in Ariel's direction. "Personally, I favor the name Maynard or Mildred."

As the noises of the crowd began to fade, Ariel sighed, relieved that her anxieties were now diminished. "Yes, that wasn't as awful as I was expecting," she shrugged. "I guess I really didn't need to be worried about anything, I just.." she exhaled again, "I just get nervous with these types of things." As if on cue, her teeth began tugging at her lip again.

But at the mention of the familiar, dreadful names, Ariel laughed again, looking over at Eric with a playful roll of the eyes. "Very funny. And to think you thought that was _my_ name." She made a face, similar to the one she had done in the bought when Eric had guessed her name.

Eric quirked a brow, soaking in her relieved confession. As soon as he caught her teeth non subtly biting her lip, he lovingly tightened their interlocked hands. "It's understandable to be nervous for these sort of things, love." He advised thoughtfully. His handsome face bore an expression of consideration and adoration. Eric scoffed lightly, shaking his head. "How did you think I felt?" he piqued with a dimpled smirk. After a brief pause, the sailor prince exhaled deeply. "All in all, you did great m'dear." he complimented smoothly, leaning forward and pecking her forehead.

A hearty chuckle escaped his lips, as the two continued to leisurely stroll down the hallway. "Hey, what can I say? Mildred is a very popular name." he slyly replied, idly swaying their hands back and forth in a playfully romantic manner. His broad smile dimmed slightly. "But in all seriousness," he began, his tone becoming as soft as a feather. "I was thinking of Hayden if it was a boy and Harmony if it was a girl."

"Thanks," she whispered simply, letting the quiet moment pass between them. "I guess I just expect myself to be better with these sorts of things. You would think I have enough practice by now." She shook her head, remembering the times she had had to speak out to the public, such as on her wedding day and on the announcement of her pregnancy with Melody.

As she was about to respond to his mention of "Mildred" again, Ariel paused and thought about the names he was seriously considering. "Hm. Melody and Harmony, Melody and Hayden." She looked up at him with raised brows and a slight nod of approval. "Not bad. We'll definitely consider them. But we have plenty of time to think about it." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Afterwards, she let out a yawn.

"Well, this certainly was a busy day," she said tiredly. "But I'm glad everything went well." The redhead rested her head onto Eric's arm as the royal couple stood watching the ocean. Now that all the excitement was over, Ariel knew she just needed to take care of herself. She just hoped no one would baby her and treat her like a fragile seashell. It was going to be a long couple of months, but the princess was just excited to meet the new addition to their little family.


	5. Baby Of Land & Sea

Any day now. Any day. Ariel was full-term on her pregnancy, and she was just ready for the baby to arrive. She hardly fit into her maternity clothes, and everything hurt. Her feet felt swollen, she could hardly walk around without getting winded, and she was cranky. Granted, she knew this was going to happen, that she would feel this way, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. This baby was bigger than Melody had been, and it only made the petite Ariel even more exhausted.

Feeling uncomfortable yet sleepy, the very pregnant princess decided to go to bed, though it was earlier than usual. She had been resting all day, simply watching the ocean from her bed, but she still felt tired. So after telling Eric to keep an eye out for Melody, she did her best to get comfortable in her bed. With the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore, Ariel relaxed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Ariel's eyes flew open, awakened by a sharp pain in her abdomen. It was about 2:00 in the morning, judging by where the moon was in the sky. She glanced over her shoulder to see Eric fast asleep next to her. Suddenly, another sharp pain penetrated her abdomen, and she clutched her stomach painfully, trying to register what was going on. After examining herself, Ariel gasped to realize that she was having a contraction; the baby was coming.

When the contraction ended, the redhead struggled to get herself out of bed, remembering that standing had helped her relax when she was pregnant with Melody. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then waddled to the other side of the bed, clutching her stomach. Shaking to wake Eric, she said, trying to keep calm, "Eric. Eric. It's time. The baby's coming. _Eric."_

Eric would not lie, this pregnancy has taken an enormous toll on the kingdom, Melody, himself, and Ariel. The previous months were tedious and tiresome, but all of those days of waiting were well worth the wait. Ariel finally reached her final term in the pregnancy, which was a total sigh of relief for him and Ariel. Not intending to offend his wife in any way, but he did take notice that she appeared to be more _round_ than in her pregnancy with Melody. He mused that is was either a boy or twins. Deep down inside, he was hoping for a boy.

Recently, Ariel's been sentenced to bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Carlotta, being the ever-faithful enforcer to these sort of orders, sternly rejected to Ariel's plea to leave the master bedroom. Eric's schedule was far from being open, but he vowed to make daily checkups on her, to see the progress. All in all, everything seemed to flow smoothly. No harmful surges, no agitated screams. Yep. Everything was perfectly fine.

The day wore on, the sky's light blue shade now transformed to a twilight color, melody was safely snuggled inside her bed, and it was time for Eric to retire to his chambers as well. Knowing that Ariel was snoozing after a long day of bedrest, Eric slowly creaked the door open to see his wife's sleeping form. A tiny grin formed upon his face as he crept inside. In a split second, Eric changed into his night clothes and quietly climbed into bed. He nestled himself into the extra fluffy pillows, allowing himself to fully relax. After one last, loving look at his tranquil mermaid, Eric dozed off into a content slumber.

Muffled cries and constant pushes on his shoulder brought the sailor prince to consciousness. He blinked his drowsy eyes, gradually waking up and becoming more aware of the situation. Ariel's frantic yet hushed pleads caught his awareness immediately. It's time. Eric whirled his head to Ariel, who was hunched over. Eric speedily flailed the sheets away and swung his legs off of the large bed.

"It's okay. Okay. Okay. It's time. Here we go." he rambled on, spilling out heavy breaths and reassuring words. His hands gripped Ariel's hand, remembering that she desperately needed something or someone to hang onto during contractions. His alert, hazy blue eyes frantically searched in the darkness for a candle. He spotted one on the drawer by the bedside. While still grasping Ariel's hand, He light the candle with a match. "We're just gonna stand right here, okay. Doin' okay. You're doing fine, love." he complimented with a low voice. He absentmindedly wondered what the time was, but he had to focus on more important things. The baby was coming. It's time

Noticing Eric's alert nervousness, Ariel squeezed his hand. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Just.. get Grimsby to fetch the doctor," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. She was so excited, yet dreading the pain that was bound to come, especially towards the end.

As another contraction came, Ariel forced herself to sit back down on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths. Feeling hot already, she grabbed a clip from the nightstand and pulled her bangs back from her sweating face.

The door started to creak open, and the princess turned to see Carlotta at the door. _"Your Majesties…?"_

"Carlotta. Doctor. Now," she managed to say, inhaling sharply as another strong pain surged through her abdomen.

"Remember to breath. Breathing helps. You need to breath." At this point in time, Eric wasn't quite sure if he was reminding this to Ariel or himself. Eric inhaled and exhaled through his nose as he assisted Ariel to the floor. He studied hard on the beads of sweat coursing down her soaked cheeks. Their interlocked fingers never separated. The sailor prince knew full well that his hand was probably the closest thing she had a grip on. He would let her pull on his hair if that would make her pain more tolerable and less excruciating.

His focused attention on Ariel paused for a quick moment as Carlotta timidly entered through the doorway. "Carlotta, go fetch the doctor. Quickly. Ariel's going into labor. The baby's coming!" he exclaimed urgently, waving his free hand back and forth, gesturing to hurry up. The expression on his face exposed all of his emotions. Worried, frightened, excited, exhilirated, anxious, and above all things…happy.

With a assured nod of the head, the head maid dashed out of the room to get the doctor. "Don't worry Ariel." Eric soothed, as he gingerly caressed her tangled locks. The strands felt wet, most likely due to the sweat dripping out of her head. Eric chewed his bottom lip, feeling completely useless. His wife was in agonizing pain and all he could do was pour out some sympathetic words for her to find comfort in. However, nobody could make him leave Ariel's side. He belonged right here, beside her. For support and love. "Carlotta's going to get the doctor right now." His eyes shone bright from the flickering candle light in the background. "Keep breathing, love." he advised, tucking a loose, wet strand behind her ear.

Ariel closed her eyes, keeping her attention on her breathing and Eric's voice. If she didn't think about the pain, then hopefully it wouldn't be as intense as it truly was. She just hoped the doctor would arrive soon, especially since it was the middle of the night.

Suddenly, the princess heard a small voice echo through the hallway. " _What's going on..?"_ came a timid voice. Melody. Ariel looked towards the doorway desperately, just in time to see Grimsby ushering their daughter back to her room. Ariel breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Melody wouldn't have to see her in this state.

Another contraction came, more intense than the last one. Ariel clenched her teeth, urging herself not to scream. At least, not yet. She didn't need the entire kingdom waking up, and hopefully not many people would as the night wore on.

After what felt like ages, Ariel heard some hurried footsteps coming up the staircase. In a few moments, her doctor came rushing in, with a gentle smile on his slightly-wrinkled face. _"Perfect timing, Your Majesty,"_ he joked, only to receive Ariel's glaring eyes.

Eric's eye darted to the doctor standing in the doorway, accompanied by Grimsby and Carlotta. He gave the doctor an exasperated glare, not really in the mood for joking while Ariel was biting back horrid screams. "Yes, I should say so. Thank you for coming at such a short notice." he genuinely thanked as he briefly glanced at the small group crowded against the entrance way.

"Come in. Please, come in." Eric beckoned in a rushed tone. No more time should be wasted. If the baby was truly coming right now, then they needed to bring him or her out into the world without a minute to spare. Eric eyes became glued to his distressed wife. A tiny spark of fear began to swell deep down inside. Questions began to appear that were stored in the back of his mind. Questions of whether she would survive or if the baby would be healthy.

No. He can't allow doubt to surpass him. He had to strong and confident for himself and Ariel. _"Lay her down on the bed, Your Highness."_ the doctor commanded smoothly, placing elastic gloves on his hands. Carlotta gathered damp wash cloths while aligning the sheets back into place. Grimsby stood in the corner, witnessing the scene in the sidelines, not speaking unless spoken to.

With a gentle grace, Eric scooped Ariel into his strong arms. A few quick steps and soon Ariel was back to her original resting spot on their bed. "Keep breathing. Don't stop. You're doing great." He encouraged heartily, retreating back to the hold on her dainty hand.

Ariel said nothing as she was lifted onto the bed. She desperately wished there was some kind of medication she could take, something that would miraculously take away all the pain. She felt like a hundred swordfish were stabbing into her stomach.

She fell back into the bed, her head sinking into the pillows as she moaned. She gripped Eric's hand again, not wanting to hurt him but also wanting to push her pain onto something else. With her other hand, she gripped the side of the bed, squeezing that hand as hard as she could. She felt tired, pained, and weak.

When her current contraction ended, the doctor examined her. "Well, Your Highness, I think in a few minutes this little one will be ready to make their appearance." He smiled at the suffering princess, helping Carlotta arrange towels on the bed. When Carlotta smoothed out a baby blanket, Ariel was suddenly struck with what was happening, and despite her pain, she smiled.

Before another contraction hit, she looked up at Eric and said simply, "Well, I guess this is it. Just.. stay right here the whole time, okay?"

Every single dreadful emotion was etched onto her delicate, sweaty face. Just from taking one glimpse at the former mermaid, one could plainly tell that she felt completely drained and in extreme pain. Her grip on his hand swiftly tightened. Eric's teeth sunk into his bottom lip, holding back a yelp of slight tensity. His heart beat quickened as the contractions continued.

In spite of all the screams and pain that Ariel was exerting, a wide smile graced the sailor's prince's weary face. His pale blue orbs shined bright in the darkness. Finding that a smile was on her face as well, Eric released a little chuckle.

"The moment we've all been waitin' for." Eric replied joyously even though he could hear Ariel's faint voice.

" _Get ready to push, princess."_ the doctor advised taking one glance at Ariel then back to the bed. Carlotta bustled over to the other side of the bed. She intertwined her hand with Ariel's, bringing it to her lips and leaving a kiss mark on her petite hand. Eric genuinely smiled at the caring maid before peering back at Ariel. "I got nowhere else to be, Miss Mermaid. I'm not goin' anywhere." he promised, squeezing her hand lightly.

Ariel nodded, feeling another contraction come on. She took a deep breath and pushed, feeling immense pressure and pain. She started screaming, no longer caring whether Melody or the whole kingdom heard her. The excruciating pain was almost unbearable. How could humans go through this kind of pain over and over again!?

 _"You're doing great!"_ The doctor shouted over her screams. _"Almost there!"_ Ariel inhaled again, putting all her energy on pushing. Her grip tightened on both Eric and Carlotta as she screamed again, her face scrunched up as she struggled. With one final push and scream, the pressure suddenly disappeared and Ariel collapsed back onto the bed.

Within a few moments, a baby started to cry.

Ariel's scream heightened with each push. Eric couldn't stand to watch her wither in high pain. Eric closed his eyes, listening to her high-pitched hollers. He opened his eyes, gazing at the brave, marvelous, bright, courageous woman sitting in front of him. She possessed so much strength that no man had, in his opinion.

After what seemed like an eternity, something was heard. it wasn't Ariel's yells. It wasn't her low moans. It wasn't the doctor's commands. It wasn't Carlotta's soothing coos. It wasn't his encouraging words. No this was something completely different.

This was a baby wail.

A melodious, glorious, wonderful baby wail. Just from hearing the clamorous sound, it brought a dazzling smile to his face and tears pricking in his glossy eyes. Eric's grip on Ariel's hand softened as he locked eyes with the doctor who gently cradled the newborn in his arms. The doctor's tiny smile widened as he stared at the baby.

" _It's a boy!"_ he shouted gleefully, laughing in celebration. Grimsby patted the doctor in the back, taking a gander at the bundle in his arms. " _It's a healthy baby boy!"_ the doctor proclaimed, the boy's cries becoming softer by the second.

Eric could not peel his eyes away from the little boy. Their little boy. His little boy. A single tear flowed down his face. Pure loved surged through his sailor veins. This little individual captured his heart as soon as he uttered a sound. "You hear that, Ariel?" questioned Ariel, slowly turned towards her tiresome form. "We have a little boy."

Still breathing heavily, Ariel smiled, trying to catch her breath as her head lay on the pillow. She had done it. _Again._ She had brought a safe, healthy, _human_ baby into the world.

She carefully picked herself off the pillow, propping herself on her arms as she glanced eagerly towards their baby. "A boy," she whispered, mostly to herself. When the doctor turned around to face the glowing mother, Ariel immediately noticed the bright red hair on the baby's head. She gasped slightly, feeling the tears run down her face.

She looked up at Eric and said nothing, simply smiling at her husband. She glanced over to the doctor. "Can… Can I hold him?" she asked, feeling so eager to meet her new son.

The doctor laughed lightly, his head bobbing up and down. _"Of course you may see your son."_ He stepped closer to Ariel, gingerly handing her son into her weak arms. The baby murmured in little spurts, his eyes not opening just yet. Eric scooted closer to his wife, his chest colliding gently with her shoulder. He gradually began to lean in closer, soaking in all of the boy's physical features.

10 fingers. 10 toes. Two teeny ears. Tiny rosy lips that were slightly parted. Two eyelids that were momentarily closed. a human being that was cradled in Ariel's arms. Eric's fingers brushed through his son's fiery red patch of hair. "He has the exact same hair color as you." Eric absentmindedly commented.

Grimsby and Carlotta gazed back at the bundle in the princess's arms. " _Oh, he just a darling."_ the head maid cooed as she wiped away her teary eyes. _"Looks just like his mother."_ she complimented, giggling at the connection.

 _"A fine boy, you two. Congratulations!"_ Grimsby congratulated, with a proud smile gracing his wrinkled features.

"Thank you Grims. Carlotta." Eric thanked the two with sincerity. The two smiled back at the royals, just as much love stored in their eyes and faces. Eric's eyes traveled back down to the baby. Ariel and Eric's son. The little boy began another little fit.

"Hey, little guy." Eric called lightly in a hushed tone. As if Eric couldn't get any closer, Eric scooted another inch. "It's okay. It's okay. Mommy and daddy are here."

Ariel gently held out her arms, taking their baby from the doctor. As soon as he was nestled safely in her arms, she felt a surge of unconditional love for him. It was uncanny how red their son's hair was; as Eric said, it was the exact same color as Ariel's.

"Shh," she cooed, bringing the crying baby closer and gently kissing him on the forehead. "You're okay. You're perfectly okay." Her eyes still glued to his little face, Ariel leaned back into Eric. She felt so relieved that her baby was perfectly healthy, just as Melody was.

"Thank you," she said quietly to the doctor, who simply nodded as he stood with Grimsby and Carlotta. As the baby calmed down, the room fell quiet, all eyes on the newborn.

The baby soon opened his eyes, making Ariel gasp. His eyes were a deep, bright green, a green that was so familiar to her.

"My fins," she whispered.

Eric's breath hitched as soon as his son relieved his bright, vibrant, green eyes. They looked familiar in some weird way. Eric quirked his head to the side, not really placing where he has seen that certain shade of green.

Suddenly, Ariel spoke. It was her tail. Her mermaid tail! Of course! For a second there, throughout all of the commotion, he must have forgotten that Ariel's true form was a mermaid. "Oh my gosh!" Eric cried in realization and awe. "That's uncanny." He commented, shaking his head in slight disbelief. Eric shrugged his broad shoulders. "I guess he did pick up a mermaid gene."

Carlotta, unable to contain her curiosity peeped up with the ultimate question that has pestered the couple ever since they knew of the pregnancy. " _What are you going to name him?"_ Grimsby and Carlotta looked back at them with an expectant stare.

"Well Ariel," Eric began, gazing down at his little boy then back to his gorgeous wife. "what do you want to call him? I say Hayden." Eric suggested, but out of pure spite of telling a joke he added, "Or Maynard."

Ariel was so awed by her little boy that she had totally forgotten the baby was still nameless. When Carlotta spoke, Ariel good-naturedly rolled her eyes to herself, knowing this must've been the thousandth time she'd heard the question in the past few months.

At Eric's suggestion, the redhead shook her head, giving him an are-you-serious look. She laughed at the mention of the aforementioned name, discovering that her abdomen still slightly hurt. Glancing back down at their son, whose piercing green eyes were staring back up at his parents, she said with a nod, "Hayden. His name is Hayden. Hayden Triton Farvande."

"Hayden Triton Farvande. Has a great ring to it." he stated openly, glancing down at his teeny son swaddled up in a sky-blue blanket. "May I hold him?" Eric questioned after the longest time. He had been dying to ask that question but wanted to wait unto the perfect opportunity to pique.

Ariel nodded her head silently, giving Eric her award-winning smile. The royal couple made an easy and gentle transition of their newborn son. Hayden whimpered a little, what with being in the arms of a stranger. Eric shushed the darling baby, cradling him better in his strapping arms.

The two made eye contact. The boy stared questioningly at the man, knitting his dainty red brows together. Eric smiled. The smile did not fade, nor would it ever. He was holding his son. His son that he vowed to himself that he would love and care for unconditionally. His family was beyond perfect, the life that he was living right now was beyond his wildest dreams. For right now, at 4:30 in the morning, all of his troubles and worries ebbed away. At the end of the day, he was left with his trusted friends and Melody, Ariel, and Hayden.


End file.
